wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Liszt jako Symfonik z dodatkiem artykułu krytyczno-muzykalnego przez Ludwika Leona Gozlana/ Fr. Brendel „Liszt jako Symfonik”
[[Plik:Friedrich Preller d.Ä. - Porträt des Franz Liszt.jpg|thumb|Friedrich Preller starszy (1804–1878) Franz Liszt.]] }} }} }} }} }} }} '' „Poemata symfoniczne” '' Sympfonische Dichtungen. Liszta są zjawiskiem, które obecnie pierwsze miejsce w świecie muzycznym zajęło, i stanęło na pierwszych kresach; tak wybitnie, że uwaga muzyków głównie w ten przedmiot się skupiła. I najzaciętsi jego przeciwnicy przeto wyznają, że przez pojawienie się onych, nowe, żywotne form tonicznych zaszło odrodzenie. Nie dziw więc, że mówiąc o tych utworach często i wielorako, że dawszy przez to szerokie pole wszelakim dyskussjom, naraziliśmy je tem samem na najpostronniejsze sądy; nie dziw też, że wziąwszy ciągły „postęp” rozwoju sztuki, jako hasło na nasz sztandar, ku niemu zawsze się zwracając, pragniemy naszych twierdzeń bronić i takowych prawdy dowieść. Ważnym niemniej jest dla nas wzgląd, że mimo niektórych usiłowań godnych uznania, tylko przedwstępne przygotowania ku rozpowszechnieniu tychże utworów zrobiono. Bierzemy pióro, by nie zostawać nieczynnym świadkiem tej walki zdań, sprostować co nam się zdaje mylnem, i przyspieszyć rozstrzygnięciu sądu. Nie mało czasu i sił zapewne zużyć jeszcze wypadnie, by cel ten ostatecznie osiągniętym został. Zadanie moje jest więc tym razem różnolice: Pragnę najprzód rzecz samą o krok dalej posunąć, i ująwszy ją w jedną całość, wykazać co dotąd z niego dopełniono, część samemu dopełnić, wreszcie, pozostałość jego na później do dopełnienia przekazać, a przynajmniej wskazać drogę ku temu. Najprzód więc, niech nam się godzi spojrzeć na to, co w tej mierze zrobiono: Pierwszym materyałem krytycznym w tej mierze, są liczne, wskutek wydania dzieł Liszta, w piśmie „Neue Zeitschrift für Musik" umieszczane korespondencye, jako to: Z St. Gallen, Drezna, Löwenberg, Pragi, Berlina, Sonderhausen, Akwisgranu, Królewca, Moskwy, Zwikau i Magdeburga. Wszystkie pisane pod bezpośredniem wrażeniem, tem samem opisują rzecz słyszaną, oddają własne wrażenie, jakiemu ulegli uniesieni słuchacze. Co do mnie, byłem sprawozdawcą z Lipska i Wajmaru. W sprawozdaniu z Lipska, w marcu roku przeszłego, usiłowałem dowieść, że wpływ potężnie na słuchaczy wywarty, miał główną siłę w związku, jaki utwory te łączył z całym łańcuchem poprzednich ogniw tradycyj muzykalnej. Później w korespondencyi październikowej uroczystości w Wajmarze, miałem rzecz o dziełach o wiele śmielszej twórczości i szerszych rozmiarach. W Lipsku wykonano symfonie: „Preludia" i „Mazeppa” w Wajmarze symfonię „Faustowską" i tylko co wydrukowaną symfonię „Ideały" podług Szyllera. Mógłem więc drogę uznać za utorowaną, a cel za osiągnięty. Starałem się również o ile podobna stronnictwa skierować ku jednemu środkowi wyjścia, uznając, co według mego przekonania przez wszystkie uznanem być mogło. Z osobnych prac w tymże zawodzie przedsięwziętych , dwie główne godne są uwagi: List Ryszarda Wagnera najprzód w moim dzienniku, później w osobnej broszurze drukowany; i Felisa Dräseke artykuły krytyczne umieszczane w naszem piśmie „Anregungen für Kunst, Leben und Wissenschaft“ (1857 i 1858) Wagner rozprawę swoją roztacza głównie zastanawiając się nad nową formą „poematów symfonicznych” – i różnicą jej, jako taką od formy dawniejszej. Rozprawy Dräsekego są pouczającą, muzykalną analizą pierwszych dziesięciu symfonij. Takim jest stan rzeczy, o ile nam wiadomo. Dziś, niewątpliwie wiele na korzyść się odmieniło, zrozumienie dziel Liszta, zagłębienie się w treść ich ducha, rozpowszechniło się znakomicie. Coraz więcej dawnych zapaśników łączy się z nami, uznając że wydali sąd zbyt doraźny. Jednak nieprzystało nam się zadowolnić na osiągniętych pewnikach. Nic mniej nie pragnę, jak tylko odwtórzyć to, co już inni wyrzekli. Ostatniemi dopiero czasy obznajomiłem się z drukowanemi utworami orkestralnemi Liszta; których dotąd po jednorazowem tylko słyszeniu sądzić nie mogłem; jakkolwiek i dziś jeszcze nie na dobie wyrzec ostateczne słowo o działalności Liszta, co niepodobnem byłoby już dla rozmiaru obecnej pracy, już z powodu ciągłej, twórczej płodności autora, i przy braku sposobności częstego słyszenia wszystkich autorów, to niemniej jednak sądzę, że nie mało ubiegłem drogi, zdobywszy sposób objaśnienia miejsc dotąd ciemnych, i skierowania uwagi na przedmioty dotąd niedojrzane. Dwóch stron jeszcze dotknąć nam potrzeba, by poruszyć wszystkie zagadnienia odnoszące się do naszej rozprawy: Najprzód przyjrzeć się psychologicznemu rozwojowi treści tych utworów w ogóle; i zastanowić się nad ich szczegółowym składem odnośnie do ich znaczenia estetycznego; następnie rozczłonkować czysto techniczno - gramatykalnie, anatomię ich harmonijnego składu. Rozwiązanie pierwszego z tych zagadnień, będzie głównie przedmiotem naszej pracy. Co do drugiego wskażemy obecnie główne przynajmniej punkta, na później zostawiając sobie wyczerpnięcie zupełne przedmiotu z tej strony. Nikt w zasadzie i w życiu nie mógł więcej odemnie pragnąć objawiania sądów czysto podmiotowych (objektywnych). To jednak, dokąd o wiele naprzód nie postąpiemy na polu estetyki, pośrednio ledwo może być urzeczywistnionem. Przed wszystkiem należało dla zorjentowania poglądów nowoczesnych, ująć w całość jednego zarysu „historję muzyki” a wykazawszy rozwój w przyszłości , ugruntować plan estetyki muzyki. Z tego zadania wywiązałem się wedle sił i przekonań moich. Obecnie, przypuszczając, że znamy historyę muzyki, możemy zbliżyć się ku jej estetetyce. Ta jednak nie ma jeszcze zdobytych pewników, i dążyć ku ich wywalczeniu nam będzie potrzeba. Do końca świata, choć uzasadnione zostałyby stale pewniki estetyki, będzie strona przedmiotowa, (subjektywna) strona użycia sztuki, osobistego zżycia się i zdźwięku z nią ducha ludzkiego stroną głównie przeważającą i punktem wyjścia dla wszystkich. To głównie naszej epoce, zbyt mało przysposobionej, a doraźnie lub obojętnie nowe utwory sądzącej, przypomnieć należy. Należy jej przy pominać, że każdy sąd nim się na zewnątrz objawi, winien wprzód wewnętrznie być przepracowanym, że świat pojęć wewnętrznie zejść musi w człowieku, by mu dać bodaj władzę niezbędną do właściwego odbierania wrażeń i przyswojenia sobie własności trafnych sądów. Wielka to i trudna zdobycz, bez której wielu obejść się woli. Postępu ciągłego w kształceniu się, wgłębienia, wżycia się w atmosferę działalności, potrzeba, by prawdziwie „nowe” pojawić i obznajomić się mogło. Wszakże wiekuistą właściwością ducha ludzkiego jest: że najprzód potrzeba „wierzyć”, by potem to w co się wierzy „zrozumieć.” Tak w kształtowaniu się wszelkich nowych zjawisk, pojawia się najprzód strona zewnętrzna tylko, nastręcza się najprzód, natrąca się nawet, porównanie ze stroną dawniejszą dotychczasowo, zewnętrznie lepszą może. Ale to nie jest ogarnięciem całej istoty pojawu sztuki, to jest tylko ujęciem jej pojedyńczych pierwiastków, bez władzy sprzężenia ich w organiczną całość, i dojścia związku i przyczyny jej bytu a więc jej powołania. Zdrowemu poglądowi, prawdziwemu użyciu piękności absolutnej, tak często wchodzi w drogę najrozmaitsze uprzedzenie, zaciętość i stronniczość, mimo których bezstronnie sądzić chcemy. To głównie tutaj podnieść pragnąłem, zanim dalej pójdziemy. W sprawozdaniu mojem z Lipska rzekłem między innemi: Co do pierwszego wrażenia, wywierają utwory powyższe wpływ ogromny, potężny, taki, jak tylko pierwszorzędne wywrzeć mogą. Czujemy się pod władzą genjuszu, jestto dreszcz zachwytu wewnętrzny, który nas opanowuje, w spotkaniu się z prawdziwym objawem piękności. Cały – wielki— i wspaniały człowiek występuje przed nami – nadzwyczajna indywidualność, jaka jeszcze w naszej sztuce nieznalazła wyrazu. Jeżeli główne sporności natury Lisztowskiej siła, i tytaniczność z jednej, miękkość i czułość z drugiej strony dawniej tak się sobą różniły, owszem sprzeciwiały sobie, to obecnie widzimy je zestrojone w wyższą całość jednolitego charakteru. Burza i namiętność ('' Sturm u. Drang ) przeszły, i gotowe, odlane postacie, świadczą o wrodzonej i wykształconej twórczości i skupieniu. Odpowiednio tej dojrzałości, pojawiły się dzieła w całej pełni, w swej plastyce kształconej, pełne jasności otaczającej tylko pierwszorzędne utwory, obecnie po bliższem obznajomieniu, tylko powtórzyć mogę to wszystko, ale z podwójną pewnością i doświadczeniem: że dzieła Liszta są ideałem naszego czasu w dziedzinie muzyki instrumentalnej, że są tem, co przyjść musiało jako warunek konieczny postępu, to jest dalszy wynik tego, co przetworzyli Szumann i Berlioz!... Nie od razu o tem się przekonałem. Po przejściu pierwszych wrażeń, opanowywały mnie zwykle powątpiewania, używałem krytycznych macadeł, roztrząsałem, wahałem się, ale zwolna wracała potęga pierwszego wrażenia i wreszcie znowu ujrzałem się zaklętym w to czarodziejskie koło. Jest to własnością każdego wielkiego pojawu, że mu się oprzeć nie można, i że prędzej czy później nad nami zwycięża. I to było ich stroną wybitną, że w utworach tych, ciągle nowe, dotąd niesłyszane spotykałem pomysły, które we mnie nowe myśli rodziły. Przyszło do tego, że tęskniłem do tego zajęcia, a oswojenie się z całą istotą utworów zwolna dało mi do zrozumienia wszystko dotąd niepojęte. Przyzwyczajenie się ważnym jest warunkiem do polubienia nowych utworów. W pierwszej chwili, często inaczej nam się pojawiają rzeczy, bo je widzim zewnętrznie, kiedy później, wewnętrzny skład ich osądzić możemy. W ten sposób, samemu przywykać należy do nowości dobrych, które nam się niezrozumiałemi widzą. Tą samą drogą przyswoiliśmy sobie dzieła dawniejszych mistrzów; nie samem ich studjowaniem, ale wprowadzeniem onych w koła rodzinne. W tym celu najprzód zwracam uwagę na mistrzowskie układy wszystkich poematów symfonicznych na dwa fortepiany przez samego ich kompozytora (Lipsk u Breitkopfa i Härtla.) Wydanie to dotąd nie tyle się rozeszło, ile by na to zasługiwało. To jednak niewystarcza. Na to by się symfonie te stały istotnie popularnemi, to jest w lud wsiąkły wymagają układu na jeden fortepian i na 4 ręce. Jednak, widać przy bliższem rozpatrzeniu się, dla czego autor w tej formie, najprzód, a potem w następnej je wydał. (Tasso i Preludia.) Jeżeli ten układ mniej jest przystępnym dla dylettantów, to pożądańszym jest o wiele dla artystów. W początku, dokąd się nic niesłyszało, rzadko odczyt samej partytury wystarczy nawet dla muzyka by przed oczyma duszy jego wskrzesić cały obraz tak jak go poczęła fantazya mistrza. Samo doświadczenie tego dowodzi. Równie też, samo słuchanie może zastąpić czytanie partytury. Obok rozumnego studjum, potrzeba przywyknięcia, doświadczenia, wpływu zmieniającego pogląd własny, osobisty na dobre, dla tego mówiemy tyle o sposobach przyswojenia sobie tych nowości. Jako mówiący z doświadczenia, sądzę że mam niejakie prawo by mi tem łatwiej uwierzono. Tylko czas może znieść wszelkie wątpliwości, każdemu, jak i mnie nieraz się nasuwające, i kto tego nie przeszedł, nie przetrawił, ten prosta rzecz, że niezawisłego sądu utworzyć sobie nie zdoła. Następna trudność jest w tem że kompozytor nie metronomizował nawet głównych ustępów, (co przy jego sposobie wykonania, byłoby niepodobnem.) Ztąd fałszowania tępów, nieraz krzywią i sąd słuchacza, tem bardziej że tempa te różnią się od zwykłych niemieckich już wielkiemi spornościami, już zbyteczną powolnością, czy raptowną szybkością. Równie trudność czytania i wykonania dla niewyćwiczonych, bywa niemałą. To wszystko więc nic ponętne warunki. Przy małej choćby ochocie i woli, można jednak dotrzeć do celu, a nowe formy i idee nie zawsze tak bywają wygodne jak stare. A co do tempa, tę musi tradycya, i z góry powzięta nauka utrwalić, tak jak się to miało z dziełami najdawniejszych mistrzów. W ten sposób sobie poczynając, zaręczamy że każden kto zechce, rezultat osiągnie. Jedni zresztą, nieznają tych dzieł z powodu że ich nigdzie niesłyszeli, drugich z góry zakrzyczano wstecznemi protestacyami. W tej mierze z zajęciem nieraz przysłuchiwać mi się przyszło najróżnorodniejszym sądom jakie w kole mojem domowem słyszeć do zbytku miałem sposobność. Ogólnym jest odgłos, że się spodziewano czegoś zupełnie innego, zwykle czegoś potwórnego, a zwolna dosłuchano się tak zdrowej muzyki, tak z prawdziwie artystycznej głębi powołanego ducha tryskającej. I na tej drodze jednak potrąciemy o pewne granice. Różność indywidualności, narodowości, tworzy trudności którym często dobra wola, i studjum nie podołają. Bywają organizmy, którym wiekuiście ciemnem pozostanie to, co innym jasne jest jak słońce. Głównie tu mowa o tych co tak zagrzęźli w swoich dawnych pojęciach, że nowe, odświeżone, z konieczności samej czasu wynikające, choćby najgodziwsze, jedynie dla tego że są nowemi zdają się czemś potwornem, i tem samem za karę będzie im po wszystkie czasy księgą na siedm pieczęci zamkniętą. Każdy nowy zwrot ducha, wymaga sam przez się nieco odrębnej organizacyj. Natura zaś wsteczna jak rzekliśmy, podobnych umysłów przenigdy nieda im tych granic przesadzić. W takich razach, czasowi poruczyć trzeba dzień zwycięztwa. Im głębiej nowa idea rozpuszcza swe korzenie, tem mniej zwykle się troszczą o głosy osamotnionych, w tyle pozostałych rozmyślnie. Oni, niewstrzymają prądu postępu. Tyle, na wstępie o tej części przedmiotowej (subjektywnej). Przyjrzyjmy się obecnie podmiotowej (objektywnej). Zastanowimy się najprzód nad szczegółami na najbliższym planie stojącemi. Poemata symfoniczne Liszta należą do utworów muzyki „Programowej.” Niemożemy się tu szeroko nad nią rozwodzić. Pragniemy tu tylko wskazać jej rezultata obecnie osiągnięte. Tu, najprzód natrąca się rzecz o uprawnieniu muzyki programowej. W praktyce przynajmniej, zyskała ona dawno prawo obywatelstwa, i tym sposobem sama odpiera wszelkie zarzuty. Zdarza się tylko, że niektórzy rozprawiają, nie mając pojęcia jej definicyj, nad tem naturalnie niema się co zatrzymywać. Inni zaś, tak są nieświadomi jej pierwotnych zasad, że wytykając te same zboczenia i narości które i my ze stanowiska krytycznego zarzucamy, mimo tego zdźwięku zdań, mienią się naszemi przeciwnikami. Tu należą głównie ci którym się zdaje, że dość studjów muzycznych by zostać muzykiem, a niebaczą, '' że wszechstronne wykształcenie duszy artysty jest niezbednem, by na tej coraz nowej drodze dotrzymać kroku. '' Ztąd też tak pożądanemi są im błędy i zboczenia muzyki programowej, które potępiliśmy niejednokrotnie. Nieznając gruntownie co w tej mierze utworzono, co napisano, i dla tego tak mało zrozumianą jest muzyka programowa. W tej mierze odsyłam do tego co dawno orzekli w pismach swoich Wagner i Liszt. Ich myśli w tej materyj zawarte są częścią w gazecie mojej. „Neue Zeitschrift für Musik” częścią w piśmie zbiorowem „Anregungen für Kunst. Leben und Wissenschaft”. Rzecz ma się tak po prostu: Bezsensem jest muzyka która miałaby każdemu taktowi nadawać osobne piętno niełączące się z całością jej istoty, bezsensem podobne wyrażenie myśli i takowe ich pojmowanie. Takie absurda oczywiście sprowadziłyby upadek sztuki. Co innego jednak, jest dążyć do uwydatnienia wyrazu ogólnego, opartego na nastroju i treści całego dzieła jak powyższa muzyka czynić zwykła. Tyle już razy godzono na oznaczanie textem poetycznym, treści muzyki, i tyle razy jako herezyę muzyczną wyklinano. Istna śmieszność! Potrzeba samowiedzy uczuć i wrażeń, leży w naturze człowieka. Tęsknota do ich wytłumaczenia główną cechą psychiczną naszego czasu. Tylko środki wiodące do celu mogą być złe lub dobre. Tak więc sztuka im dalej postępuje, tem bardziej że tak rzekę, piramidalnie ku ostrzu swemu się wznosi, wywalczając świadomość siebie, wyrazistość, połączenie z poezyą, a dążenie ku temu odpowiada temu kształtowaniu. W tem, a nie innem pojęciu, program jest łącznią i dźwignią tego co sztuka przedstawia w muzyce. Największym przymiotem muzyki pozostanie na wieki, '' wypowiadanie tego, czego słowo wypowiedzieć nie zdoła! '' Ale – to co zupełnie nieoznaczone, winno być ujęte programem, i falowanie fantazyi w jeden punkt skierowane, na jeden przedmiot zwrócone, tak jak nazwa i oznaczenie przedmiotu dopełniają treści malowidła. Strzedz się tylko należy owych prozaicznych oznaczeń, tego materyalizmu który się trzyma zewnętrznej strony, i zabija moment idealny. Inny, skalisty szkopuł jest w różnicy tego, co myślał kompozytor, a jak myśl jego pojęto. Zwykle pozbywają się potrzeby z wszelkich tłómaczoń myśli muzyka, twierdząc że niemożna wiedzieć co, i czy to czy owo myślał przez ten lub ów okres, czy wyraz muzykalny, przez te lub inne kształtowanie, stopniowanie, cieniowanie, i t. d. W tej nieprawdzie jest wiele prawdy. – I zawsze będzie. Jednak, mimo tego oznaczenia programowemi testami (mottami) ma swe najlogiczniejsze uprawnienie, tylko trzeba zachować różnicę między zwykłemi obrazami fantazyj, które można z nadużyciem łatwo podsunąć pod przedmiot muzyczny, a między wyrazem (niejako płaskorzeźbą...) tego składu psychologicznego, o którym sam autor niewiedząc, wciela go mimowolnie jako treść swego ducha w dzieło sztuki, i tym sposobem podnosi je do głównej potęgi jednolitego charakteru. Jeżeli twórca nie położył żadnego programu Jak n. p. w pastoralnej symfonij Beethowona. i t. d., a dał pewien bliżej oznaczony tytuł swojej kompozycyj, to słuchacz często będzie musiał prząść z własnej fantazyj rozmaite, (często potworne obrazy) dla uwydatnienia sobie i odgadnięcia tego co autor czuł i oddał. Jakże rzadko jedno pomyślą, wieszcz, – a słuchacz! Pani Sand przyznaje się naiwnie (lettres d'un voyageur), że jej się przytrafiło w symfonij pastoralnej Beethowena gdy niemała jej programu, wziąźć głos słowika za ostatni krzyk straconego szatana (!!) (P.Tł.) Inaczej znowu ma się co do psychologicznych oznaczeń, wynikających z najgłębszych uczuć i wrażeń. Tych muzyk oznaczyć nie może, bo sam tylko czuje, nie wiedząc co śpiewa, a jednak i te muszą być odcyfrowane w myśli, jeźli przypuścimy kompetentnego słuchacza, i zechcemy przedmiot wyczerpnąć. Na tem mijamy ten przedmiot o którym mówić nam koniecznie wypadło. Liszta utwory stoją nieskończenie wysoko po nad temi błędami, któremi pewni ludzie tak chętnie straszą. Symfoniczne poemata jego, można poczytać za dzieło odpowiadające textom oper Wagnerowskich, w tym samym duchu pomyślane i stworzone. Tak jak Wagner swemi textami poetycznemi nowy kształt ideału zbudził dla opery, Liszt swemi programami, ich przedmiotowością przekazał muzyce nowy, rozległy świat dla przyszłej twórczości. Zagłębiwszy się w znaczenie i doniosłość tych form, śmiem dziś postąpić dalej, i nieograniczając się na tem co pierwej wyrzekłem, że program jest uzupełnieniem kompozycyj, sądzę, że on jest niezbędnym dziełu sztuki, jako jego założenie, i szkielet. – Tak jak to czuł Berlioz np. w swojej „symphonie phantastique, jak Liszt, o czem niżej; przez co dopiero osięga się prawdziwe zjednoczenie muzyki z poezyą. Zapewne że pod maską muzyki programowej niejedno głupstwo wśliznąć się może. Ale to nie jej winą, lecz nadużyciem niepowołanych powstaje. Przy przewadze pierwiastku formalistycznego w dawnych czasach, popadało się bardzo łatwo w błąd pracy szablonowej ( machinalnej, biernej ''). Obecnie ma się rzecz wprost przeciwnie. Jednak owe arcydzieła szablony, o włos nie są lepszemi od nowoczesnych tu i owdzie pojawiających się karykatur wyradzających się jeszcze z niedokładnego pojęcia muzyki programowej. Dalej o Formie, co do wielkich zarysów mówić nam przychodzi. Forma – nie może być niezmiennym dogmatem. Z każdym nowym ideałem piękności na nowo ona się kształci i kształtuje. I ta kwestya jednak była powodom wielu sprzeczek. '' Jeżeli treść dzieła jest „piękna” a tem samem dzieło zdolne odpowiedzieć warunkom sztuki, i wywrzeć odpowiednie jej wrażenie – to forma dobrą jest – niech będzie jaka chce. '' – Tak się rzecz ma z dziełami Liszta, i niechodzi tu o szermowanie co do formy i jej możliwości lub niemożliwości, albo o polemikę wsteczności przeciw nowemu, ale o osądzenie formy podług jej treści, i podług jej stosunku do przeszłości, której jest rezultatem, odnośnego rozwoju. Zresztą oswojono się już nie mało z tem, co Liszt dokonał w tej mierze. Odwołuję się tu do wyżej wspomnianego listu Wagnera. Mówi on tam wyśmienicie o sporności dawnej formy i nowoczosnem dążeniu ku kształtom poetycznym, ku spotęgowaniu dramatyczności w instrumentacyj. Jeźli ideał przez niego w tym liście wróżony ma być wypełniony, to forma stara musi być porzuconą, jak się to w kompozycyach Liszta stało. Była ona dostatecznym wyrazem dla ówcześnej treści i pojęć, dla żywiołu epiczno - lirycznego. Obecnie jednak niewystarczy. Liszta zasługą jest stworzenie nowej formy i jej wydoskonalenie. Miał on odwagę wziąść na siebie odpowiedzialność za wszystkie ztąd wynikłe konsekwencye – to jest – połowę znaczenia w utworze dać poezyj, a niemniej zostawić logiczną całość i nierozdzielność, jednolitość, części instrumentalnej, pod względem tematycznym. Tak więc niema wątpliwości o uprawnieniu tej formy. Ku czemu dążyli poprzednicy, nieśmiejąc dzieła dokonać, – on dokonał. Forma nowa jest piękną, psychicznie prawdziwą, a odpowiednią warunkom sztuki; jak każdy, kto bezstronny przekonać się może – a to znosi wszelkie wątpliwości. Co do tego że zwykle jedna część tylko składa całość utworu, nowa szkoła znalazła i ulubiła ten kształt jako sobie najodpowiedniejszy. W różnych miejscach, i swoich '' „zarysach historyj muzyki” '', mówiłem o tem. Wszędzie spotykamy się z tą dążnością gdziekolwiek w ostatniem stuleciu zachodzi przekształcenie formy. Epiczna szerokość, rozległość, nie dogadza naszemu czasowi? i mogliśmy już od dawna zauważyć, jak obecność dążyła do wynalezienia tej formy. Jednak, powtarzamy cośmy rzekli mówiąc o programowej muzyce, że trudniej w tej formie niż w każdej innej miernemu talentowi przemycić swój utwór za doskonały. W starej formie można było tworzyć symfonie, które na pierwszy rzut oka wcale przyzwoicie patrzyły, a traciły z czasem. Tu, prędzej niż tam braki biją w oczy. Czy to jednak jest wadą? Szczęściem będzie dla sztuki, gdy raz to oszustwo ustanie, i muzycy mniej uzdolnieni, mogący pisać dobre utwory mniejszej treści przestaną się sadzić na symfonie do których talentom niedorośli. O wiele trudniejsze, i mniej rozstrzygnięte, są pytania co do harmonijnego składu. Szczególniejsza rzecz, że w tej mierze, choć to punkt tak praktycznie ważny, tak mało się zastanawiano. Tylko Weitzmann w gazecie Bocka po zjeździe Drezdeńskim, i Dräseke w mojem piśmie p. t. „Anregungen” (przed rokiem), bliżej się zastanowili nad tym przedmiotem. Co do Wagnerowskich rzeczy, dotknął ich nieco dawniej Lud. Köhler w mojej gazecie muzycznej. Rzecz da się w ten sposób streścić. Z porządku rzeczy już wynika, że coraz śmielszemi być muszą co do formy im bardziej w miarę czasu postępują. W steranych kształtach nocy geniusz przedstawiać się przenigdy nie zechce. A więc pewne prawo wznowienia, każdemu nowemu artyście winno być przyznanem. Rzeczą teoryj będzie wartość tych nowotności ocenić, przyjąć, czysto gramatykalnie objaśnić i wykazać ich rezultata. Boć teorya jest dla sztuki, nie sztuka dla teoryi. Jest albo nieśmiałością, albo wstecznością ile razy kto jaką jej maxymę dla maxymy postawić zechce. Jej przeznaczeniem jest zrazu badać ostro, i przedmiot gruntownie zbadać. – Ale wzajemnie jej życzyć można, by sama się kształciła i postępowała, i obok skłonności ku petryfikowaniu zachowała własność postępu. Przyjrzawszy się tej rozmaitości, tym metamorfozom środków wyrazu, historycznie; otrzymamy przeświadczenie o logicznym, prawnym rozwoju, organicznego kształtowania. Ideał artystyczny każdego stólecia krystalizuje się w pewne przepisy, ustawy, które później, zastąpione nowym regulaminem, znikają, już w skutek samego prawa natury, w której wszystko jest ciągłą zmianą formy – (acz nie treści). Czyi samo psychologiczne znaczenie (?) akkordów nie zmienia się z czasem? Rozumiem przez to że powoli ciężkość materjalna harmonij staje się lekką, a pojedynczość jej ustępuje miejsca rozmaitości; jest to, pewnik nad którym tu rozwodzić się niemożemy ale z pewnością przekazujący szerokie pole badaniom przyszłości. Dawniej np. w zwykłym chorale, uczucie przechodzi z jednego akkordu w drugi i w każdym osiada z pewną ciężkością, każda zmiana tonu jest jak ciężki krok – i każdy akkord sam przez się musiał jednostkę skończoną przedstawiać. Później – dopiero cały łańcuch pojedynczych akkordów składa jedną całość. Tę zmiano w nowszych czasach, mianowicie w Szumanie zauważyć możemy. Ztąd szczegółowe tony tracą na wadze – całość zbiorowa zyskuje. Im więcej się wzmaga massa harmonijna, tem mniej znaczą szczegółowe tony, tem mniej się nad niemi myśl zatrzymywać może, a fantazya i pogląd ogólny zastępują jej miejsce. Dość, by zwrócić baczność na wiekuisty przywilej wolności tworzenia, by jej dać miejsce i uprawnienie. O tem pouczają historya muzyki i estetyka. Pierwsza ma oznaczyć stopnie rozwoju, ich podstawę, i za pośrednictwem tego rozpoznania ogarnąć całość organizmu dzieł sztuki – estetyki zaś rzeczą będzie z tego wątka snuć dalej: wychodząc z jedności zewnętrza i wewnętrza, ideału i realności, ducha i kształtu wyrazu, powinna obie te ostateczności nie jako dwie sprzeczności, lecz jako dwa ostateczne bieguny jednej całości przedstawić. Ztąd więc wszelkie formy muzykalne, wszelkie kombinacye harmonijne, mają swe znaczenie w zasadzie muzykalnej zawartej w każdym utworze, w idei która jest duszą utworu. Temu zadaniu dotąd niepodołała estetyka muzyki, dla tego też niemoże się szczegółom jej poświęcić. Skoro dojdzie do zbadania tej jedności Idea ta odpowiada myśli Psalmu Krasińskiego: Dusza i ciało to tylko dwa skrzydła Któremi czasu i przestrzeni sidła Duch mój przecina w postępowym locie i t. d. (p. t.) Krasiński „Psalm wiary”, pierwsze 3 wersy.) znajdzie łatwo środki do utrwalenia praw o przemianach harmonij. Pod tym względem, dzieła Liszta niezostawiają nic do życzenia, co do strony technicznej, odsyłam badawczych muzyków do pism wymienionych Weitzmana i Dräsekego. Drogi jakie na przyszłość obrać by wypadało, są tam oznaczone, a dalsze wyjaśnienia czekają tego który niemi pójdzie. Co do drugiego punktu damy tu niektóre wskazówki, bo ich gdzieindziej zupełnie niema. Niegdyś (w recenzyj mojej o piśmie Hanzlika „o pięknie” umieszczonej w mojej gazecie) oznaczyłem jako prawo rozwoju harmonijnego, coraz silniejszą negacyą naturalnego, prawa przyrodzonego, tak jak budownictwo np. w coraz wyższych podrzutach, śmigając coraz, śmielej w górę, coraz bardziej traci ciężkość kształtów massywnych a zdobywa coraz lżejsze – eteryczniejsze, i tysiącem łuków harmonijnie rzuconych po sobie, lasem kolumienek i festonów kamiennych, zda się wreszcie jednym płomieniem ulatać w przestrzenie.... Podobny okaz w muzyce, przedstawia np. początek sonaty Beethowena '' „Les adieux” '' (dzieło 81.) W trzeciej części z początku jest się pewnym usłyszenia Es dar. Tymczasem C moll niespodzianie wychodzi, i boleśny wyraz w tym ustępie, ma w tejże negacyj swoją przyczynę. Ztąd widać, jak tworzenie w sztuce, najprzód wspiera się na pozytywnych posadach prawa natury, jak zaś później w rozpostartą negacyą tegoż, w pozbywanie się wszelkiej materyj przechodzi. Taką jest zasada Marxa „o charakterystyczności.” W każdym więc kroku nowego postępu, przy nowym zwrocie formy, daje się uczuć coraz dobitniejsza, głębszego zbadania wymagająca negacya; tak że nieraz chwilowo przychodzi do zaprzeczenia naturalności, do jej usunięcia, do chwilowego przeskoku konsekwencyj. Często nie sama techniczno - harmonijna analiza, sama Idea nowo i raptem występująca, już uzasadnić i wywołać może takie gwałtowne przejścia. Niemożemy tu brnąć w szczegóły – dajemy zarysy i wskazówki. Z czasem, estetyka głębiej zastanowi się nad temi zagadnieniami. Kogo z muzyków ten przedmiot bliżej zainteresuje, tego odsyłam do wyczerpującego rzecz tę o ile to dziś podobna, artykułu L. Köhlera, w mojej gazecie, o ustępie z Wagnerowskiego Tanhäusera, gdy Wolfram von Eschinbach intonuje słowa: „zaczynaj!” – Köhler bardzo trafnie ten ustęp nazwał nawiasowym – to jest że modulacya przezeń raptem rozerwaną zostaje – potem zaś powraca dawną koleją. Naturalnie więc, nawet przy przeskoczeniu ustaw przyrodzonych, nie przestają one, choć niewidzialnie być podwaliną całej kreacyi. Bez niego zginęlibyśmy w chaosie. Jest jednak różność zasadnicza między dawnem a nowem postępowaniem i tę właśnie chciałem tu wykazać. Kamieniem na który wciąż trafia kosa jest, że dotąd ta prawda nie całkiem zwyciężyła, że wielu słuchaczy dotąd nie może się pogodzić z przemianą ustępów harmonijnych za pośrednictwem swych idei, że chcą wszystko pojmować tylko umysłowym słuchem, nie kusząc się o nieco trudniejsze poścignięcie myślą, – myśli kompozytora! Pewnikiem jednak pozostanie, że właśnie te śmiałości, nazwane czasem zuchwalstwami harmonijnemi, pozostałą jej masę poruszyły właśnie w prąd postępu, a takie zestrojenia akordów jak naprzykład w zakończeniu pierwszego dzieła „Dantejskiej Symfonij" Liszta, uczciwszy niejedne uszy, nazwę nie zuchwalstwem, ale wielkiemi zwycięzkiemi zdobyczami. Inni przewodniczą prawa tam, kędy sam słuch jest sędzią, a inne gdzie charakterystyka jako taka wchodzi w życie, mianowicie na stopie, gdzie muzyka nie jest już wyłącznie wyrazem uczuciowości. Psychiczny proces tworzenia inny jest – tu właśnie przekracza się Rubikon dawnej tak surowo obwarowany w muzyce, i wyższe, nie w samych li tonach zawarte poczucie dopełnia treści; i to co niegdyś wyłącznie uczuciu powierzonem było – staje się obrazem fantazyj. Ten zastępuje wyraz uczucia, i staje się raczej zjawiskiem, już nie wyłącznie i bezpośrednio uczuciem samym poematem. To się odnosi głównie do znaczenia psychologicznej przemiany akordów powyżej wspomnianych. Na tem nie wyczerpujemy ocenienia przedmiotu. Wróćmy do niego jeszcze, gdy rozwinę głośną zasadę Lisztowskiego sposobu tworzenia, i szerzej się nad tem zastanowię. Prawda tego co tu rzekłem, dałaby się stwierdzić jeszcze jaśniej przez poszukiwania jej rozwoju psychologicznego, dla osiągnięcia praktycznego rezultatu. Nie sztuka to błąka się po manowcach, ale pojęcia o niej, którym brak drogoskazów. Przeświadczymy się o tem, byle sądzić, i pozwolić sobie czuć bezstronnie. Mamy poczucie tej prawdy, że wszystko tak być powinno jak jest? w niem byłby dowód prawdziwości bytu i powód przeświadczenia się o tem przez teoretyczne studya. Pamiętajmy, że wznowienia prawdziwe nie wynikają z samych zachcianek bez planu, ale są rezultatami przeszłości. Ten wypadek właśnie tu zachodzi, nie mamy jeszcze typu, maniery, przedmiotowej (subjektywnej), sposobu uczucia autora, to jest do plastyki stylu wyrazistej, ujętej całości. Południowe, palące barwy kolorytu, potrzebowały takich wyrazistości, i wyborowi ich, ujętem delikatnem instynktem oddać tu trzeba. wszelką sprawiedliwość. Jedną jeszcze uwagą skończymy o tym przedmiocie. Wszędzie, gdziekolwiek nowość przerwała tamy, szerzą się przedwczesne sądy, i jednym zdaje się pogląd prawie dziecinny na historyczne fakta, przed których uznaniem cofają się umysły przelęknione. Zachować miarę we wszystkiem, bywa tylko zaletą mistrzów, świadomych siebie, którzy w tem co tworzą, dają też rękojmię wartości środków jak tworzą. Tej przesady samemu Lisztowi zarzucić nie można. Ale ilekroć młoda szkoła ugrupuje się wkoło swego przewodnika, często dzieje się, że w zbytecznej rzutności i prądzie byle prędzej, przekraczają miarę. Zawsze więc ku rozwadze nakłaniać należy, a arystarchów zaś ostrzegać, by z kąpielą nie wylali dziecka, i nie kładli na mistrza tego, w czem przeskrobać mogą gwałtowni żaczkowie. Z tych niektórzy zapędzili się za daleko. I tych jednak, jako dopiero rozwijające się talenta ostatecznie bynajmniej nie sądzę. Dotąd mówiliśmy o częściach pojedyńczych całości, o tych, które najpierwej nam się same nasunęły. Jednak temi drogami przy abstrakcyjnem przedstawieniu tylko, jeszcze się nie dojdzie do celu. Chociaż i pod tym względem dość się już znacznie przybliżono. Chociaż niektórzy jeszcze nad temi jednostkami się zastanawiają, to jednak nie w tem leżą trudności. Ostrzelano się z temi nowościami, i czując, że staniem na miejscu samemu, jeszcze się prądu nie wstrzymuje, a samemu zostając w tyle, postanowiono zwolna badać owe nowinki. Dziś trudności spotykają jeszcze: objaśniająca się indywidualność sama przez się, sposób jakim działają czynniki duchowe, i pośredniczący pogląd na sztukę; wreszcie zasada estetyczna wszędzie się wyłamująca, i w zbiorowem twierdzeniu plastycznie wychodząca idea – oto są szlachetne zasady z natury swojej same, trudności tworzące. Z temi się ułatwić jest najważniejszem zadaniem naszem, i gdy tego dopniemy, wtedy i to wszystko, o czem mówiliśmy, samo się wyjaśni, tak , jak i dalsze pytania, które same przez się nasuną się później, choć obecnie ich nie dostrzegamy. I to jednak będzie tylko pracą przygotowawczą. W całym tym pochodzie idziemy drogami tak nieutorowanemi, że nieraz częściowem ich zbadaniem na teraz trzeba nam się zadowolnić. Indywidualizm, objawiający się w tych utworach , jest pierwszym przedmiotem naszych badań , a środkiem do tego, psychologiczna analiza. Mówiłem już jaki wpływ czarodziejski te dzieła na umysł nasz wywierają, gdy im się z miłością oddamy. Już sam wybór przedmiotów jest w stanie ten interes wzbudzić. Jak Wagner położył koniec błędnym wyborom tematów oper od lat trzydziestu czynionym, tworząc ideał nowy, ideał w którym odźwierciedliły się najgłębsze strony ducha niemieckiego, tak w Lisztowskich tematach świadomy siebie wybór, wychodzący po za obecność sztuki, i torujący drogi przyszłe, ku światowi nowemu, zdobytemi śmiałością i potęgą genialną. Nowy wielki horyzont pozostaje, nowy świat pełen poezyj – przesadzający nawet granice narodowości. Co do muzyki, ta nieogranicza się na samych pojedyńczych zasadach, – choć i na tych nie zbywa, – całość utworu, a poziom i podwalina są iście nowe, dzisiejsze. Ztąd też wszystkie żywioły w nowy związek się łączą, w nowem świetle powstają, niezawiśle od większej lub mniejszej oryginalności, całości utworu. W pewnych okresach sztuki dzieje się, że artyści nie z siebie, nie z natury, nie z życia nawet czerpią, ale z dawniejszych dzieł sztuki tylko. W ostatnich czasach, tylko najzdolniejsi czynili inaczej. Tu zaś spotykamy znów świeżość, wybitność, zwrot ku źródłu odrodzenia, i zastanowiwszy się nad niemi, przeświadczymy się wkrótce, że one są rezultatami przeszłości, jej dalszym ciągiem, związanym najściślej z niemieckim rozwojem, rozszerzeniem granic sztuki i z kolei przeznaczonemi szczyt jej stanowić obecnie. A jednak z drugiej strony, przebija się w nich znowu pierwotna różnica. Duch niemiecki zapanował nad światem (?!) Na jak długo? czujemy że wiek obecny gotuje drogi słowiańskiej, polskiej myśli. i osiągnął szczyt wiedzy ludzkiej przez umiejętność, przez filozofię, przez pierwiastek racyonalny, cechujący rozwój ostatnich stuleci, w najszerszem znaczeniu tego słowa. To rwanie się naprzód, myśli samej sobie poruczonej, dało Niemcom tę wolność duchową i wielkość. Także uczucie i fantazja w naszej sztuce i poezyj jest pod strażą tego pierwiastka racjonalistycznego, ta walka wewnętrzna i poziom na którym stoją nasi wielcy wieszcze słowa i pieśni – jest identycznem z tem na którym stanęli i nasi filozofowie. Naturalnie, że co do tych ostatnich, nie o samej abstrakcyjnej rozumowości tu mowa. Wszechstronnie i artystycznie obdarzone umysły: jak Szelling, Hegel, wielcy nasi estetycy i t. d., zdobyli to wysokie pojęcie, tę jasność (!) rozumową, która ich tak odznacza z wielkiej głębi poczucia duchowego. A na samych wieszczów i muzyków świat ten oczewiście działał, ztąd owe wznowione pokrewieństwo między poezyą, muzyką, filozofią nowych czasów. I w sztuce owo zagłębianie się duchowe w siebie, ten spirytystyczny element obecnie przeważa; dość wymienić nazwisko Szumana, ztąd też nie dziwno, że Niemcy północne znowu stały się skoncentrowanym punktem muzyki. Dzieła Liszta, gdy im się przyjrzymy, nie mają tego racyonalnego pierwiastku, przynajmniej bez tej racyonalistyczno-protestanckiej cechy, bez tej dialektyki poczucia, przeciwnie, południowe gorąco i marzącą, bujającą jest ich natura. Jednak, że tyle w nich z nami pokrewieństwa, wpływu na rozwój i uświetnienie naszego ideału, że mimo różnic co do form tyle w nich duchowej siły. Ztąd wynika, że autor choć z innych stron żeglujący, z niemi się łączy i do jednego celu z niemi dąży, choć na różnych drogach spotkał tajemnicę postępu; to jest jako pierwsza, główna własność do zapamiętania. Pewna analogia objaśnia to zdanie, gdyż podobne zjawiska leżą tak w sferze katolickiej filozofij i teologij, jak też w pewnych literackich odcieniach, gdzie uzdolnieni cudzoziemcy ku nam się zbliżyli. Katolicyzm przez długi czas pozostawał w tyle prześcigniony postępem protestantyzmu Pisze to pióro protestanta i Hegelianina. , dokąd się nie przeświadczono o potrzebie posunięcia się naprzód i zrównoważenia wspólnych dążeń wiekowych. W skutek tego i katolicyzm w ostatnim wieku Nietylko w ostatniem. wydał znakomitych rozmyślaczy tak w dziedzinie filozofij jak teologij, którzy nie będąc racyonalistami, owszem, z dogmatycznego stanowiska wychodząc, opanowali sfery duchowe nowoczesne, i przez głęboko poczute pojęcie tego, co się zdało zmartwiałem, ożywili naukę swego kościoła. Cudzoziemcy stanęli wysoko uzdolnieni, na tej samej wyżynie, choć nie przetrawili tych wszystkich szczegółów umiejętności, które są rękojmią dla natury niemieckiej. Podobnie w dziełach Liszta ten sam wysoki cel został osiągniętym tak co do treści, jak co do zbiorowego poglądu na całość sztuki, nie idąc temi drogami, które nas specyalnie ku niemu wiodą; pewna idealność poparta żywiołami południowej senzualności jest tego wynikiem, podobnie jak nasza na północy. Tym sposobem też, zawiązujemy pytanie, bardzo poważnie ostatniemi czasy rzucone ze strony protestanckiej, to jest, jakim sposobem wcielił się postęp muzyczny w dzieła Liszta, gdy autor zkąd inąd, (patrz pismo H. v. Bronsarda „Musikalische Pflichten”) jako z przekonania i wiary znanym jest za należącego do wyznania, którego cechą jest spokojne trwanie i wstręt do wszelkiego rozwoju (!) Warunki ku temu byłyby w duchowem ożywieniu treści, w możliwości bycia postępowym, acz nie na protestanckim gruncie, w możliwości genialnej intelligencyi. Jeżeli światu katolickiemu zbywa na tem badającem zatonięciu w swoją jaźń, jak to n. p. w ostatnich czasach u Eszmana widzimy, to jest on z drugiej strony bogatszy przez zawarcie w sobie kontrastów, na których zbywa sztuce protestanckiej (?) To byłoby pierwszą charakterystyką tej indywidualności. U nas jest wreszcie spokojnie, w sobie skoncentrowana treść umysłów, która bywa wątkiem dla każdego, mianowicie artystycznego snucia, to jest pewna, wszystko w sobie skupiająca jedność, powstająca z pomysłów i kształtów fantazyi, a wszechstronnie otwarta; tak wszelako, że ta jedność zostaje zawsze punktem ciężkości, poziomem i podwaliną, w których zakorzenione wszelkie sporności twórcze. Przykładem w tej mierze pouczającym, dzieła Beethowena. U Liszta przeciwnie, widzimy ciągle luzujące się z sobą kontrasta, momenta pojedyncze, jeszcze bardziej rozłożone i przeciwstawione, duch i kształt, rzewne rozmarzenie i heroiczna siła posunięte do najwyższych potęg, ruchliwość cięgle się stopniującą i majestatyczny spokój, blask olśniewający, wspaniałość i wyższa idealność, ogniste barwy, rozdzierający ból i pozorna miękkość, czarodziejski dźwięk i pozorna twardość, swoboda ducha, pogląd wszechstronny na świat, i mistyczne uniesienie, to wszystko zestrojone związkiem indywidualnego usposobienia, bez którego nie byłoby sztuki muzycznej, a to wszystko złączone w techniczną jedność, następnie powiązane w ogniwa za pomocą poetycznej podstawy, idei utworu tak, że jedność łącząca to wszystko niknie pozornie, a moc kontrastów zdaje się brać górę. W każdym dawniejszym utworze, kontrastu są tylko kontrastami muzykalnemi. U Beethowena n. p. są doprowadzone tak daleko, jak podstawa muzyczna dozwalała. To zaś pojedynczo momenta górują, a wchodzi pierwiastek nowy, t. j. myśl poetyczna, występująca jak płaskorzeźba, z całości utworu, z której właśnie pochodzą te spójności i ztąd wynika daleko szorstsza ich przemiana. To niedogodzi niestety tym, co do czego innego biernie przywykli, właśnie dla tego, że tu wchodzą w życie własności, nic dające się objąć samym zmysłem muzykalnym, to nawet nie licuje z naturą niemiecką, o czem niżej. Ale jak mówiliśmy, łączy to wszystko związek artystyczny, nie dający się rozejść jednolitości nastroju, tak że w tem nie nadużycie, ale nowy przymiot i postęp sztuki widzimy. To byłoby drugiem charakterystycznem znamieniem. W moich przed kilku laty ogłoszonych sprawozdaniach o utworach Berlioza w Weimarze, kusiłem się o wyjaśnienie dzieł tego mistrza, udowadniając, że gdy nam pojęcie (Empfindung) jest niejako tem, co faluje na powierzchni duchowej, organ, którym najprzód ogarniamy wszystko, co podmiotowując się w dziełach, niejako przeciwstawi się rozwadze, u Berlioza jako Francuza, rozum jest głównym (?) działaczem. Ta zaś jednia poczucia jest przymiotem świata germańskiego. U romańskich plemion, rozum jest stroną najprzód uderzająca, ztąd są formalniejszemi takie i w sztuce. Włosi, w muzyce nawet najpierwsi mistrza dawnych czasów, stoją w bardzo oznaczonych granicach, nie mając dążności germańskiej ku nieskończoności. U nas poczucie jest pierwszem, – z niego, jako wyraz, rodzą się postacie wyobraźni, z niego – że tak rzekę – rodzi się forma. W romańskim zaś pierwiastku w formę odlaną, gotową, przemyślaną, układa się przeczucie, poniekąd spętano tem otoczeniem. Co do dzieł Liszta, śmiem sądzić, że fantazya jest ich głównym czynnikiem i przeważnym działaczem. Powszechnie uczy estetyka, że w każdem tworzeniu artystycznem, fantazya głównym jest czynnikiem, co się samo z siebie tłómaczy. Jednak trzeba rozróżnić formę ogólną i postać w tworzeniu, od owych modyfikacyj i szczególnych zmięszań sił, które pomiędzy tą formą główną, a połowiczną, to jest między narodowością a indywidualnością zachodzą i z szczególnych środków rozwoju pozostają. Tak i obecnie. Fantazya najprzód ku sobie pociąga i ztąd ma pewną przewagę, kiedy Niemiec macadłami swego poczucia poszukuje, zkąd też owo poczucie góruje w jego naturze. Fantazya w sprzeczności z nami, obudzą uczucie i w niem ma swoje uzupełnienie, a więc i proces psychiczny i czynność duchowa są różne. Tak spotykamy różne narodowości w różnicach ich twórczych odcieni, zarazem widzimy czynniki twórczości duchowej w nich przedstawiające się. Taka przewaga fantazyi u nas się czuć daje, mianowicie u Szumana w sporności do Mendelsona, który raczej reprezentuje stronę rozumową – i dla tego tak długo między swemi był zapoznany. Różnie od Szumana fantazya poetyczno-muzykalna panuje w dziełach Liszta, kiedy pierwiej n. p. u Szumana miała cechę czysto-muzykalną, choć i tu już ku stronie poetycznej zwróconą, jeśli zwłaszcza porównamy Szumana z innemi muzykami. Co rzekliśmy powyżej na pozór może zbyt śmiało, wyjaśni się później; trudno zresztą w sposób bardziej oznaczony wystąpić, nie mając utrwalonych posad estetycznych, na których oprzeć się można. Chcąc być zbyt szczegółowemi, zbaczalibyśmy za często od celu. Psychologia, jest ta częścią estetyki, która najprzeważniej działa na twórczość artysty – do niej się też najczęściej odwołujemy i bez pomocy estetyki, odtąd się nie obejdziemy. Z powyższych twierdzeń wynika, że mamy tu przed sobą indywidualność czysto-niemiecką, a jednak tyle obcych żywiołów w siebie przyjmując, wszechstronną, różne narodowości rozumiejącą, wyższa nad postronne obręby, stojąca na wyżynie społeczno-duchowej – tak jak w swoim rodzaju natura Mozarta, z tą tylko różnicą, że u Mozarta akcent główny stoi po stronie niemieckiej, kiedy u Liszta czuć go po stronie cudzoziemskiej. To jednak odnosi się więcej do stanowiska z którego Liszt zwykł wychodzić z ideami swemi. Dowodzi tego Symfonia „Faust” tak zupełnie niemiecka – Symfonie zaś drukiem ogłoszone, dawniejszej są kompozycyi, nad czem rozwodzi się artykuł Ryszarda Pohla, wkrótce wyjść mający; tak więc niejako nowy okres stanowią obecne, nowe prace Liszta. Dziewięć wydrukowanych Symfonij, oznaczają niejako zbliżanie się ku tomu okresowi. Być może, że Liszt, tak jak Mozart w fazach swego rozwoju raz w jednym, raz winnym idąc kierunku, stanął na tej wysokości, gdzie wszelkie różnice są zrównoważone. Odzywamy się więc do wszystkich, którzy zdolni sądzić utwory Liszta, by szli dalej poczętą drogą, spotężnili indywidualność własną i pojęli tę naturę olbrzymią, by umieli ją sądzić nie ze stanowiska ultra - niemieckiego, nie upoważnionego do bycia wyrocznią, owszem, by się starali rozszerzyć ten horyzont, radośnie witając to ożywienie w dążność ku ideałowi – i by nie zostawiali placu uznania pełnego zapału, wyłącznie plemionom romańskim i słowiańskim. Znane jest nieśmiało, w sobie zaskorupiając się usposobienie niemieckiego muzyka, mianowicie dawniejszych czasów. Jest to jednostronność, która tak z ustroju naszego, jak z natury muzyki i stosunków społecznych wynikała. Tem mniej z góry potępić ją się godzi. Znana jest przypowieść o doskonałem ziarnie w niepokaźnej łupinie. Jednak, ta wyjątkowość jest przyczyną pewnej wyłączności względem obcych i tak też w stosunku do naszego mistrza, artyści niemieccy długo nie mogli się zbliżyć i zestroić. Powoli dopiero stopniały lody, gdy jak zwykle bywa, strona wyższa, pierwszy krok uczyniła, tak że za powolnem zbliżaniem się jego porywającej indywidualności, żywa sympatya i podziwianie jego przymiotów nastąpiło. Jak wtedy wobec osobistości, tak później wobec dzieł jego, stanęli w zbliżeniu moralnem muzycy niemieccy. Świetność i wspaniałość nie jednemu cięży, i nią olśniony, nie raz przyślepia wzniosłość istotną ideału, tak jednak, jak w powyższym razie i tu będzie potrzeba tylko iskry, szczęśliwej chwili, by w dziełach tych wszyscy słuchacze poczuli serce, serce niemieckie, głębokie uczucie, które jedynie raz na zawsze zdobywa to, co raz zdobędzie. Przez co bynajmniej nikt nie mówi, by dzieła Liszta były jedynemi w swoim rodzaju i wszystkim innym zabrały miejsce. Im bogatsza rozmaitość, podająca się użyciu słuchacza, tem większa ich wartość. I tak: w pewnych usposobieniach, zawsze chętnie powróci Niemiec do starych utworów ojczystych, inne zaś, przemówią do niego później, gdy postąpiwszy, wszechstronniejszym się stanie i skłonniejszym do podziwu wspaniałej flory południowej. I tu powtarza się zjawisko kulminacyi kontrastów, ostateczności, które spotykamy w całym rozwoju naszej muzyki od Jana Ekkard i Henryka Schütz, Seb. Bacha i Händla, aż do Beethowena. Z jednej strony widzimy tam rdzeń czysto-niemiecki, z wtórej kosmopolityczny. Wagner, jakkolwiek nie jest bynajmniej wyłącznie niemieckim (?) jednak jest, istotnym Niemcem w swojej jaźni muzycznej i na nowo wyraził całą głębię i całą zamożność ideału germańskiego. Wobec niego, Liszt jest reprezentantem wszechstronnego zestrojenia narodowości. Obecnie możemy, przebywszy stopnie przygotowawcze, stanąć na wyżynie naszego stanowiska. Z estetycznej strony, z estetycznej podstawy całego twierdzenia poznać te utwory, potrzebaby się zorjentować w sądzie o nich. To zbadanie rzeczy połączmy i z rzutem oka na historyczny jej związek i obecnie zajęte stanowisko autora. Każdej epoce przewodniczy pewna idea, działająca na twórcę, jak na słuchacza. Ona bywa potęgą kształtującą charakter utworów, a zarazem bywa wskazówką do ich zrozumienia. Ona daje miarę i oznaczenie horyzontu tej lub owej epoki. Mniej lub więcej widoczna; jest zawsze działaczem, i filozofia dziejów spoczywa głównie na ugrupowaniu epok, kierujących się temi ideami, idących za tą przewodniczącą gwiazdą. Odwrotnie też każda (?) z tych idei ma czas swój ściśle oznaczony, czas swego rozrostu, najwyższej potęgi i czas swego odkwitu. Z czasem umarza się ona, dokonawszy swego posłannictwa, a następna, zwykle będąca zaprzeczeniom poprzedniej, nowa zorza powstaje na rozległym horyzoncie duchowym. Dla tych, co wzrośli w wpływie i wyobrażeniach pewnej epoki i w niej przeżyli część żywotniejszą swego bytu, nowość już jako taka jest bardzo trudną do ujęcia. Nowego pokolenia trzeba, pod konstelacyą nowej idei zrodzonego, dla rozwiązania i pojęcia nowej zagadki, która sprowadza wschód słońca. – Dla tego wyrozumienie pewne pod tym względem starszym ludziom się należy i przygotowanie samemu na tę i na nas z czasem czekającą kolizyę. Tylko pewnego uznania niemożności sił własnych w takim razie żądać mamy prawo. Ale godnem politowania byłoby pokolenie młode, świeże, sił niezużytych pełne, jeśli u wypełnionej epoki, świadome siebie stoi jak zmartwiała woda, nie rwąc się szlachetnym prądem naprzód, nie używając ognia i cudów młodości na użycie orlich skrzydeł. Odpowiednio wielkiej epoce sztuki, u zwrotu XVIII. ku XIX. wiekowi, epoce Hajdena i Mozarta, ugruntowały się i ówczesne pojęcia estetyczne. Podówczas panowała idea wyłącznego „piękna,” twórczość, jak i poczucie tego dowiodły. A więc średnicą pojęć ówczesnych, do której po dziś dzień jeszcze podnoszą się nasze pojęcia estetyczne było, że wszelka sztuka, jako teka, składa się z dwu czynników: ducha i kształtu (Sinnlichkeit), idei i zjawiska. Sposób, w jaki oba się ścierają, w jaki jeden z nich przeważa, oznacza każdy sposób poszczególny. Naprzód góruje duch i opanowuje część zewnętrzną, opłomienia swoje ciało, aż wreszcie ginie i pochłoniętym zostaje w tej walce. Sztuka owłada co raz więcej stronę techniczną i co raz więcej na niej polega. Tak więc istota wzniosłości (Erhabenen) zawisła w jej przewadze nad materyą, kształtem, piękność jednak, dopiero z ich połączenia powstaje Euforion z Fausta i Heleny p. tł.. W kongruencyi więc zupełnej idei z zjawiskiem, w ich zlaniu się zupełnem i równowadze, jest tajemnica piękna. Takiem jest stanowisko „Mozarta,” w stosunku do poprzedzającej go wielkiej epoki muzyki kościelnej protestanckiej. Drugim przykładem w tej mierze jest Palestryna w spójności z muzyką neapolitańską XVIII. wieku. W mojej „historyi muzyki,” oznaczyłem z osobna główne okresy dawnego rozwoju starożytnej sztuki. Nie dziecinny, bezmyślny popęd wiedzie nas do urobienia, kształtu ludzkiego i zdobycia ku temu niezbędnej techniki, nie, to jest środek ku uzmysłowieniu tego, co jest duchowe. W końcu dopiero zachodzi zwrot ku zewnętrzności i w niej ostatnie wypełnienie. Jest i w tej analogii pewna różnica. U ludów, u których główny akcent po stronie zmysłowej spoczywa, jak w starożytnych i u Włochów, nastaje ostatecznie upadek, kiedy duch germański ze strony zmysłowej zwykł tylko czerpać (?) podsycenie duchowe i ku niej zawsze powracać, by iść ku nowemu celowi. W tem zrównoważeniu obu sporności, zawsze uważano szczyt piękna. W ten sposób zapatruje się na to Ulibischef w swej biografii Mozarta, co później spowodowało tak '' haniebne '' zapoznanie Beethowena. To hasło służyło głównie tym, którzy do dziś dnia bluźnią przeciw ostatnim dziełom Beethowena. Takie zapatrywania spotkaliśmy i w naszej gazecie w artykułach Hinrichsa pod tytułem: „zur Würdigung Wagners.” Ta równowaga ducha z formą w Mozarcie, ta gładkość formy, harmonia, gracya, stały się oczywiście prawem całego pokolenia i logicznem jest zupełnie, że formę Beethowena, jako od tej oddalającą się za bezprawie ogłoszono i upadanie sztuki ztąd wróżono. I w mojej, przód dwudziestu laty poczętej historyi muzyki, znajduje się podobna zasada, z tą różnicą, że zostawiłem drogę otwartą dla dalszych możliwych kombinacyj i ztąd nie zamknąłem się w fatalnem kole innych autorów. Zjawiska sztuki są dziś za obszerne i za wielkie, by mogła je zebrać estetyka, zwłaszcza muzyka, o którą się dotąd najmniej troszczono. Ztąd mamy zadanie ciągłego kształcenia postępowego naszych wyobrażeń o rozwoju sztuki. Muzyka mianowicie, jest o wiele bogatszą i większą, niż sądzi wielu z pomiędzy panów estetyków, a nie dalej jak sam Beethowen n. p., może śmiało uchodzić nie tylko za pierwszego z mistrzów i muzyków, ale za największego z artystów świata. Idźmy więc dalej za tym geniuszom, którego cień wywołaliśmy. Po Mozarcie – rzekłem w mojej „historyi muzyki” – po tem przesyceniu się formami włoskiemi, sztuka nasza zwraca się ku absolutowi ducha i wytwarza styl narodowy, i z tego wątku snułem dalej. Tu w istocie drogi się rozchodzą. Mianowicie z Beethowenem widzimy, jak granice skończoności rozsadzone zostały i nowy stopień ku szczytowi osiągniętym został. Jest to skarga orła, któremu wśród lotu upał słoneczny doskwiera; ryk lwa, pogrążonego w ciemnościach, jak powiada H. v. Bülow, w artykule przeciw Ulibiszewowi w swoich „Anregungen" umieszczonym. Odnośnie do tych oznaczeń, można rzec, że jak duch niegdyś na wyżynach wzniosłości nie opanował zupełnie strony zewnętrznej, tak dziś będąc jej panem, po za jej sfery sięga, ztąd więc i wprost przeciwną drogę ku wzniosłemu wiodącą celowi obrał. Potrzeba pojawiania się strony zmysłowej znika, gdyż idea, żywioł duchowy, bierze przewagę, graniczne oznaki podają, by odsłonić dalszą, ku wyższym celom wiodącą drogę. Tak Beethowen z czasem dosięga największej wyrazistości do świata poezyi, a to w IX. symfonii, przez zmianę instrumentalnej muzyki z dotychczasowej formy i na dotąd uznanym stopniu samowiedzy. Co do dalszego historycznego rozwoju i związku, mogę się równie na moją historyę muzyki i na to, co o dziełach Liszta na zjeździe lipskim w mojej gazecie wyrzekłem, powołać. Tu, nad jednym jeszcze przedmiotem nieco zastanowić mi się przyjdzie. Chodzi tu o to, nośmy wspólnie z Wagnerem orzekli, że IX. symfonia Beethowena, jest oraz i ostatnią symfonią. Wagner mniema w swym powyżej cytowanym liście, że z powodu poematów symfonicznych Liszta, ma się pod koniec symfonion dawnej formy, ja zaś sądzę, że tylko nową formę przybrała symfonia. Beethowena IX. symfonia jest ostatnią w starym stylu pisaną. Jakkolwiek Szuman, Szubert i Mendelsohn na tem polu zdziałali ogromnie wiele, to jednak było poniekąd pięknem, ale powtórnem kwitnięciem (?) – nowego nic ostatecznie w tej formie nie zdziałali; będzie więc na czasie pomówić tu o temacie odpowiednim, który na końcu mojej broszury wprowadzę; byłoby zaś absurdum, zapoznawać przez to ogromne zasługi i zdobycze nowego pokolenia, licząc, w to i Szuberta z Szumanem i Mendelsohnem. Co do symfonij jednak, widzimy w epoce między Beethowenem a Lisztem pewne chwianie się Protestujemy co do symfonij Szumana, są one wielkiego natchnienia, jednego odlewu i sprostają Beethowenowi.. W innych kierunkach idzie się naprzód, w tym się cofa i lęka przyszłości. Liszta zaś dzieła z nowego tryskają poziomu; częścią są, jak się rzekło, następstwem przeszłości, częścią nowym, o stopień wyższym okazem. One są zwrotnikiem i rzucają światło na rozwój całej ostatniej epoki. To co się chwiało, runęło, a wzmocniło się jako nowe, uzasadnione. Jest w tom jednia poetyczno-muzykalna, by wykazać postęp tego poczucia, jako pierwotnie nowego w tych pracach. Kiedy myśl twórcza, przewaga politycznej idei stanie się zwycięzkim rezultatem, z całym sobie właściwym polotem, a oraz z całą wagą swej treści, wtedy czynniki stanowią punkt wyjścia, i są podwaliną całego tworzenia. Ta więc poczuta dobra strona, ma znaczenie zasadnicze. W dziełach Liszta, widzimy ów dawniejszy proces zakończony, szczyt myśli, ku któremu poszło wszystko, jest osiągniętym, i jak rzekłem, przewaga idei uzasadniona. I w istocie, przypatrzmy się stosunkowi postępu muzyki do nowych czasów, w ogóle; i naturze artystów dawnych a teraźniejszych, a przekonamy się, jak owa cecha poetycznej przewagi nad muzykalną coraz mocniej występuje. „Kto słyszał Hajdena rozprawiającego o sztuce, nie byłby w nim poznał wielkiego artysty,” mówi jego biograf. Wszystkie jego zasady ograniczały się na kilku teoryach, co do zewnętrznej strony wykonania techniki. Znacznie później jeszcze wyrastają z tego granitu dojrzałe talenta, ale siebie nie świadome, i to bywało tak często powodem , że wielcy artyści nie mogli piórem propagować zasad swoich. Jednak czasy Beethowena odznaczają się rozwojom aż do wywalczenia sobie samowiedzy, tak, że obecnie widzimy ją zwycięską. Jest to rozwój stosunku duszy muzycznej ku jej duchowi, muzyki duszy, ku sztuce ducha. Liszt w tej sferze zajął miejsce, i z tej średnicy twórczej dopiero, znosząc się ku regionom dawniejszym. Ztąd więc wielki związek jest między następnemi uwagami. Później spotykamy pomimo tej przewagi idei, inną, ważną stronę, stronę zmysłową, zjawiskową, nad którą psychologicznie zastanowiliśmy się. Raz u tej wysokości, cofa się autor w inny kierunek i otacza się nowem bogactwem zewnętrznych, zmysłowych środków technicznych. Wracając do Beethowena, widzimy, jak tenże w późniejszych sonatach i kwartetach swoich uległ przeważne kierunkowi spirytystycznemu. Ale już Beethowen stara się przejść w inny, nowy kierunek i dosięgłszy szczytu swego ideału, nie waha się w „IXtej symfonij” i „missa solecimis” rzucić się w objęcie stronie zewnętrznej, tonicznej, olśniewając nas całym blaskiem swego świata instrumentalnego. W dziełach Liszta wielkie wyjaśnienie nastało. Co kędy indziej się rozpada – świat realny i idealny; myśl w kształt; tu zjednoczone z dokładną samowiedzą przeprowadzone. Tak, mamy ideę poetyczną z jednej, a nowe kształtowanie z drugiej strony. Sporność otrzymały przez wzniesionie myśli poetycznej ku dotąd nie zajmowanym przez nią w świecie muzycznym wyżynom, i ta strona abstrakcyjna duchowa, znalazła pełne uzupełnienie w stronie technicznej i rozszerzone, obie przybrały większe rozmiary, rozprzestrzenione, a jednak nierozłącznemi zostały. To wznowione zestrojenie pozostało i z dawniejszych czasów, z owego złamania dawnej jedni Mozarta, tak naiwnej. A więc ów period poetyczny, wymaga uzupełnienia. Każdy stopień postępu, naiwnym wydają się w obce następnego. Błędnie uważano naturalną jednię, z natury rzeczy powstałą równią między myślą a formą jako jedyną możliwą, obecnie inna samowiedzą utworzona harmonia wszystkich żywiołów stanowi podstawę kreacyj. Przypominam tu jeszcze inne spostrzeżenia, które powszechna historya sztuki nasuwa, że na pierwszych stopniach rozwoju, sposób wyrażania myśli, zespolony był nieco z dzielnic z indywidualnością autora jako naturalna konieczność; kiedy później, ten symptom znika, a wszelka swoboda i samowiedza w wyborze środków i celu następuje. Powodem tego jest, a i skutkiem, przez rozłączenie się formy od idei. Ale to rozłączenie jest często pozorne w stosunku do obu powyższych czynników. Błędem byłoby tę naiwną jedność jako nierozdzielną uświęcać i uważać ją jako kulminacyę – przeciwnie, prawdą jest, że zapomocą tego u Mozarta przeważnego zrównania, poznajemy właśnie różnostronność kierunków, daleko bogatszy i rozmaitszy w skutku rozwój i rozliczne modyfikacye zgodności między ideą a zjawiskiem (zwischen Idee und Erscheinung). Jaźń Lisztowska zawisła właśnie w wznowionem sprzężeniu tych sporności i to jest wtórą analogią, jaka się nastręcza między nim a Mozartem. Z tej wyżyny poglądu, dość będzie skazówki na konsekwencye, jakie z niej dostrzedz możemy. A to w ten sposób: Nie Mozart jest ostatecznym biegunem, jak niegdyś z punktu estetycznego twierdzono, uważając szlak Beethowena za poboczny, choć niezmiernie rozległy. Czas późniejszy przekonał, że ta cała epoka, jest jedną drogą przedłużoną, jednem pasmem i łańcuchem wyżyn, różne szczyty tylko mających. Powtarzam więc, że zasada u wszystkich mistrzów była jedyną; tylko w jej szczegółach zaszły różne przeistoczenia. Niemniej ważny rezultat mamy z następującego poglądu: Muzyka spoczywająca dotąd na częścią wyłącznie nie zewnętrznej podstawie (sinnliche Basis) polegając, częścią jako sztuka duchowa w głębiach uczucia, musiała dążyć do wyrównania wszystkich sporności w sobie zawartych. Beethowen sam jeden i samotny w swoim czasie myśl powołał na pomoc, i obok uczucia postawił. Poszukał rozwiązanie w poetycznej idei, jakiego sama muzyka uczuciowa w tej pełni dać nie mogła. Dotąd muzyka była w dość ciasno granice ujęta i równocześnie inne sztuki o wiele ją wyprzedziły. Co do poezyj, niema potrzeby dowodów, te nadto widoczne. Shakespeare piętrzy najsprzeczniejsze sprzeczności, łącząc je zapomocą idei. I malarstwo podobnie postąpiło, i Rafael, równie jak Mozart, mistrz piękna na polu malarstwa, w swojem ostatniem dziele, w nieśmiertelnej transfiguracyj, pomnik tegoż nam przekazał. W obec sceny niebieskiego zachwytu w górze, widzimy w dole młodzieńca opętanego, zdającego się błagać wybawienia. Demoniczność, ohyda, jako moment artystyczny, tym sposobem w kształcie sprzeczności, jako żywotna część całości, powzięty jest i podniesiony momentalnie do potęgi piękna! Tak, malarstwo i poezya na drodze kontrastów o wiele wyprzedziły muzykę; gdyż o zjawisku ducha Komandora w Don Juanie, nie można tego wyrzec, ono bowiem zupełnie do świata, uczucia należy. Co Rafael w swojej Tranfiguracyj, to Liszt w Faustowskiej symfonij przeprowadził – zupełnie ten sam związek zachodzi między scherzem „Mefisto,” a epilogiem pełnym niebieskiego zachwytu i harmonij. To samo przedstawił w scenie piekielnej swojej Dantejskiej symfonij. Tym sposobem kontrasta nie samem uczuciem się dopełniają, owszem ku ich uzupełnieniu w pomoc przybywa idea, idea całości. Tym sposobem nowy rozległy świat zdobyto, dal przestworza tonów i szerokie wrota rozwarły się ku przyszłości z odległą, niedojrzaną perspektywą. Trzecią konsekwencyą, jest '' harmonijna. '' Na dawnem stanowisku zewnętrzności (sinnlich-keitspunkt) słuch, ucho, były jedynym sędzią, zmysłowy efekt tonu, probierzem. Według tego osłabiły się ówczesne teorye. Postępowym szlakiem Beethowena postąpił i Mars w swoich teoryach, i część charakterystyczną postawił jako zasadę. W ten sposób odpadają w części stare anatemata, jedynie powagą sądu samowładnego słuchu ustalone – nawet, o zgrozo! kwintom i oktawom przyznano pewne prawo do tolerancyj, nawet obywatelstwa, jeśli rezultatem ich następstwa może być głębsze i potężniejsze wrażenie wywarte. Następstwem tego logicznem będzie, jeśli postawiemy zasadę, że kierunek Wagneryczno-Lisztowski znowu o dalszy odstęp posunął i o nowe przeobrażenie przyprawił teoryę. Między teoryą a zjawiskiem (Idee und Erscheinung), jak rzekłem, nastał rozłam. Strona myśli do szczytu podniesiona tak, że ona zdaje się niejako po nad kreacyą się unosi. A więc już niema tego zrośnięcia między obojgiem, idea jest przeważającą mimo zewnętrznego wypełnienia. Wszystko więc zewnętrzne, zmysłowe, okazuje się jako zniesione, to jest w dawnej potędze nie istniejące, idea przez zewnętrzną formę, jak przez swoją łupinę przegląda i skutkiem tego jest, że ten kształt zewnętrzny nie działa tak przeważnie, jak dawniej. Część zewnętrzna zniżoną jest do wyrazu, za który służy rzeczonej myśli, a zjawisko, ta przyrodzona część sztuki, nie jest już tak przeważającem jak dawniej; ton zaś, jako szata myśli, przestaje już być wziętym za myśl samą. Co więc tylko słuchem ułowione, zdało by się nieprzystępnem, śmiałości w tego rodzaju ustępach muszą być w innem świetle pojmowane. Tu jest na czasie raz jeszcze wspomnieć o stronie psychologicznej akordów, której dotąd nie wyczerpnięto, i na ogólnych wskazówkach ograniczać się tu będziemy musieli. Zbliżywszy się teraz ku postawionej przez nas zasadzie, rozważywszy różnicę tej gałęzi sztuki od innych, to, w czem je wyprzedziła i na czem zkądinąd jej zbywa, przeświadczymy się o ważności i konieczności postępu, o towarzyszącem mu wiecznie doraźnem zapoznaniu, jego korzyściach i brakach. Test wielu, którzy sądzą, ze z postępem łączą się nieodzownie wszystkie doskonałości, że choć kto dojrzał w siebie, przejął historycznie całość dotychczasowego rozwoju. Na tym świecie jednak nic nie jest absolutnem, i obmyślano już dawno, „by drzewa w niebo nie porosły." Nie można być razem Palestriną i Beethowenem, Aleksandrem Wielkim i Diogenesem. Historya więc wykazuje związek jednego z drugiem, a nie absolutną doskonałość jednego. I Beethowen w niektórych razach nie dostoi Mozartowi, choć zwykle o tyle go przewyższa, i tak każda wielkość w stosunku do innych. Tylko w ograniczeniu ścisłem indywidualnem można oznaczyć pojedyńcze przymioty. Oba pojęcia są pod tym względem jednakie (identisch). Samo nazwisko „Symfonicznych poematów,” już doskonale oznacza ich różnicę od innych. Taka nazwa przypomina jajko Kolumba, i z niej odrazu widać intencye autora. Tylko druga, ze strony poetycznej otwartą była dla postępu, złączenie się kreacyj instrumentalnej z pewną nad niem jak aureola unoszącą się ideą, i dla tego wzięcie programu jest tu stanowcze. Tak mamy tutaj podobny casus, jak w bardziej ograniczonych pieśniach bez słów Mendelsohna, które już samym tytułem ten brak zdradzają i niejako tem w nowy kierunek wstępują. Dalej zwrócić trzeba uwagę na różnicę, jaka zachodzi mimo powinowactwa z zasadami muzycznemi Liszta a Wagnera. Liszta charakterystyka na tem zawisła, że twórczość jego ma podstawę specyalnie muzykalną, kiedy Wagner, wprzągł muzykę do rydwanu swoich celów dramatycznych, nie troszcząc się o to, czem pozostanie muzyka jako taka, to jest, jako samoistna sztuka. Tak więc Liszt jest czysto muzykalnym, choć i w nim w porównaniu z innemi, idea poetyczna nad muzyką górę brać zwykła. I to jest w porządku rzeczy. Czysto instrumentalna muzyka zagubiłaby się, gdyby nie uległa pewnym samodzielnym prawom; dramatyczna zaś forma, tylko z taktu może czerpać treść swego istnienia. Tak więc różnica obu, zawisła na równości środków, jakiemi się posługują muzykalnego dramatu i muzyki instrumentalnej. Dalej różnica, jaka w procesie samego tworzenia zachodzi, różni sztukę dawną od nowej. Każda z symfonij Beethowena, oznacza jeden rozdział z jego życia, i uwydatnia jedną z jego stron charakterystycznych. Co w niem długo fermentowało, wreszcie brało kształt żywotny i jako takie, są one wyzwolone od własnego ja, własnych walk, cierpień, katuszy, (Selbst-erfreiungen!) jak je Goethe z okazyj swoich cierpień Wertera nazywa. Liszt, porywającą, poetyczną fantazyą chwyta najrozliczniejsze przedmioty i przenosi je w świat tonów. Raz dojrzawszy wewnętrznie, ogarnia z ogromną rozmaitością zewnętrzność przedmiotów i takowe ku ich stronie wewnętrznej opracowuje. U Niemca uczucie jest pierwszem (?) i obudzą czynność fantazyj; tu zaś przeciwnie, fantazya opanowuje przedmiot i przebudza czynność uczucia. Tu więc mniej przez zjawiska, jak przez zewnętrzne, człowiecze walki, nie tylko artystycznej natury, przedmiot wywalcza sobie prawo życia i o takowe wola, nie zawiera siły elementarnej i demonicznej bez samowiedzy istniejącej, jak u Beethowena, ale oznaczona poetyczna samoistność natomiast wychodzi. Są to nastroje ducha, który tworzył dawniejszy skład muzyki. Tutaj czujemy, że autor wzniósł się do najwyższych zagadnień ludzkości, '' myśląc, nie tylko czując i to jest nowe, muzyce zdobyte stanowisko, '' potęga rzekłbym filozoficzna, ale zjednoczona jak autor z równą artystyczną siłą natury, strona wzniosłej inteligencyj i rozlegle wykształcenie w obec postępowania warunków czasu i szerszych stosunków życia, jak mieli inni artyści. Już nie w sobie zawarte '' czysto muzykalnej natury '' falowania duszy, ale wspólnie ducha i duszy, wiadomego z niewiadomem. Nowo zdobyty to stopień czynności, odznaczony aż do ostatecznych szczegółów. Mozart opanowuje nas czarem piękna, nie można się oprzeć tej pełni, jest się porwanym w kraj cudów i gracyj. Dzieła Beethowena są małym w sobie zawartym światem, ale całym uniwersum. Można zginąć w tym odmęcie nieskończoności. Ciężkość to treści, potęga charakteru działa tu na nas samowładnie. U Liszta wzniosłość, natchnienie, sięganie po najwyższe zagadnienia, tworzą treść muzykalną. Jest w tem jednak i inna strona. Nie tylko w niej jest abstrakcyjne życie duchowe bez wcielenia muzykalnego, jak owe twory, któremi nas obdarzają mniej powołani mistrze. Element naiwny, cecha artystycznego namaszczenia, i potężna płomienista namiętność, z wolna, zaokrągla to wszystko w całość jednolitą i stapia w jedna harmonją najodleglejsze ostateczności w ścisłym związku z powyżej rzeczonem, zostaje jeszcze spostrzeżenie następne: Jeżeli nie spotykamy u Liszta w pojedyńczych dziełach tej rozmaitości nastrojów bogactwa uczuć i mnóstwa innych rzeczy Beethowenowi przyrodzonych, za to na całość jego spojrzawszy, dopatrzymy się niezmiernego bogactwa ich natury. Mnóstwo nowych, stworzonych zadań muzycznych, występuje uzupełniająco za to, coby się uroniło z dawniejszych. Z zachwytem i zdumieniem rozpatrzyłem się w zamożności tych zjawisk, gdym się w nie lepiej wgłębić potrafił. Oto najprzód '' „Preludja” '' z właściwą im naiwnością, i pojedyńczą, ludzka treścią. Wątłym, boleśnym i wspaniałym występuje „Tasso.” Poetyczne natchnienie przeważa w „Orfeuszu.” Przeciwnie „Prometeusz” odznacza się szorstkością i wielkim rozmiarem o starożytnych konturach. Marzące głosy tęsknoty pełne, słychać na wysokościach „Symfonii górskiej" (Berg Symphonie, co qu’on enteud de la Montagne Jako program służy tu znany pod tym tytułem poemat Wiktora Hugo.). „Dźwięki świętalne" (Festklänge), odznaczają się elegancyą rycerską, blaskiem świetności i gwarem biesiadnym. Niemiecka potęga myśli spotyka nas w '' „Fauście,” '' mystyczna głębia w '' „Dancie” '' fantastyczna dzikość w '' „Hungaryj,” '' nieskończoność boleści w '' „Heroide funebre,” '' rozkiełzana namiętność w „Mazepie.” Zapamiętałość wściekłej walki i znowu stopnienie harmonijne tego orkanu w „bitwie Hunnów,” żałoba i szamotanie się z zwątpieniem w całej nieskończoności psychologicznej w „Hamlecie.” Można zaiste pożałować tych, których udziałem nie było dotąd słyszeć i wżyć się w te wielkie dzieła, które niespodzianie okazały się zjawiskiem naszych czasów, a więcej godni pożałowania ci, którzy sami sobie psują przyjemność ich użycia i w drodze im ze złą wolą stają. Że bogactwo myśli bardziej się na całość rozszerza, niż na pojedyńcze części oddziaływa, tłumaczy się przez ich liczbę, rozmiar mniejszy, niż zwykło i nowo poczętą formę. Dawna była o wiele rozłegłejszą i bardziej przedmiotową. W tamtej piętrzą się sporności, bogactwo natchnienia na podstawie jednolitej. Tu każde dzieło tworzy raczej pojedyńczą jedność, mimo kontrastów sobie właściwych, a ponieważ różne usposobienia w różnych wyrzeczone są dziełach, mogły się one wznieść do jeszcze większej doskonałości i wyrazistości. Tak więc zestroiła się całość tych zamożnych kreacyj w jedną tęczę, (scala) pełną odcieni ludzkich uczuć i sytuacyj, z jednego wewnętrznego i ruchomego usposobienia płynących. Jeszcze jest jedna różnica między dawnemi a nowemi utworami: Instrumentalna muzyka Beethowena mimo jej zbliżenia ku dramatyczności i zboczenia w ostateczności, jest przeważnie liczną, a więc przedmiotową. – W różnorakich jednak przedmiotach znać ciągle różnice raz szerszego, raz ciaśniejszego horyzontu, pewnego wnętrza ducha, zawierającego zarazem części przedmiotowe, wyrażające tylko siebie i z własnej indywidualności pochodzące. A więc wewnątrz podmiotowego przestworza, przedmiot stoi zawsze naprzeciw podmiotu. To przebija się głównie w Beethowenie. Czujemy w nim pasowanie się między sobą a przedmiotowemi potęgami zawartemi w kole przedmiotowości; a rezultatem jest ukojenie jaźni, stopienie jej w nieskończonościach wieczności , tak, że te dzieła acz liryczne, zawierają razem cały przestwór duchowy, ogarniający byt świata i ludzkości. Dalej w stosunku do dni naszych co raz mocniej wyłania się przedmiotowość (Subjekt) jak tego starałem się powyżej dowieźć. To samo spostrzegamy w dziełach Liszta. W moim sprawozdaniu po zjeździe muzyków w Lipsku dowiodłem, jak forma i sposób wykonania, równie jak całość sił orkiestralnych, musza się ku wyrazowi przedmiotowości co raz więcej skłaniać, tworząc niejako szatę, obłok, osłaniający indywidualność artysty. Dawniejsza walka ustępuje, a osobistość, jaźń (Subjektivi-tät), stała się władcą, który podbił te potęgi. Jednak, jak się już rzekło, podwyższono marzenia jednej osobistości składa się z wypełnienia treści objektywnej. Ztąd więc strona przedmiotowa zaciera się w programie poprzedzającym muzykę. Program jest to, co łączy osobistość z całością, ta więc staje się niejako sama przez się, i jako taka naczyniem, które mieści treść całkowitą, ogólną. Nie opuściłem tego spostrzeżenia, choć się może wydać mniej ważnem. Rzut oka i na to zbytecznym nie będzie. Naturalnie, że spostrzeżenia tego rodzaju mogą tylko być owocnemi, jeśli dalej poprowadzone, staną się zasadami estetycznemi i utwierdzą to, co dotąd nie miało ugruntowanej podstawy, jak widzimy w „Fauście.” Głównie chodziłoby o to: Ludzie dawnej dały twierdzą upornie, że w utworach nowej opoki melodya osłabioną, ba wypartą została, że oryginalność znikła, indywidualność pobladła. W pewnym względzie trudno temu zaprzeczyć. Odrębność, wyjątkowość indywidualności, nie jest zjawiskiem dni naszych. Już w stosunkach, w których żyjemy, w zbliżeniu przestrzeni, mrowieniu codziennych zajęć i t. d. jest tego przyczyna. Cóż za różnica wobec ostatniego stulecia? Haydn przeżył 30 lat męzkiego wieku sam i samotny w Węgrzech. I mógł wyrzec o sobie: '' „Nikt w pobliżu mojem nie mógł mnie nękać i na sobie samym okłamywać, tak więc musiałem stać się oryginalnym!” '' Nasza doba te braki powetowuje rozszerzeniom swego horyzontu i zwiększeniem perspektywy. Jest coś bardzo imponującego w lakiem odosobnienia indywidualności, ale z drugiej strony, trąca ona często o organiczność, jednostronność. Indywiduum Liszta, z natury ruchliwe i wszechstronne, odznacza się łatwością i bystrością w obznajamiania się z cudzemi narodowościami. Uwaga moja, mogłaby tu więc łatwo być motywowaną. Niechodzi tu jednak o to. W jego indywidualności, odpowiadającej potrzebom naszego czasu, nie spotkamy się z tem dawnem wyłączaniem się od innych narodowości, jednak widzimy w nich typ odrębny i jak najsamodzielniejszy, który nic z dawniejszej tęgości nie uronił, a przez obcowanie z innemi o wiele się wzbogacił. Tylko gałęzie i szczyty stykają się z wiatrem okalającym, zdając się ulegać jego wpływowi, kiedy sam pień urąga wszelakim burzom. I dawniejsi wreszcie nie stoją w takiem odosobnieniu, jakby się dziś zdawało, i oni przejmowali wszyscy tradycye tych, którzy ich poprzedzili. Pominąwszy wreszcie ową, dawniej tak ściśle skoncentrowaną „jednią,” jej specyalnie muzykalny nastrój i odgraniczenie od sztuk innych tę niewyczerpaną siłę takiego n. p. Mozarta, poznamy łatwo, że ona też była jedyną ich podstawą i dźwignią zarazem, do ostateczności zużytą. To samo rzec można o utworach Liszta, czego dowodzi Dräseko bardzo pouczająco w swoich rozbiorach, i jeśli te pod względem melodyj nie miałyby dawniejszym wyrównać, o ileż przewyższają je pod względem rytmicznym! To jeszcze nie wyczerpuje przedmiotu, który ma i inną stronę. Główna cecha jest ta, że czysto-muzykalna strona nie stanowi punktu ciężkości, jak dawniej. Ztąd całe powinowactwo dzieł Liszta z utworami Wagnera, dotąd bardzo niedostatecznie umotywowane. Wielu mniema dotąd, że Wagner opiera się głównie o Webera i jemu podobne zajął stanowisko. – Przed laty jeszcze rzekliśmy, że Wagner jako li muzyk, nie może się mierzyć z owemi dawnemi mistrzami pierwszorzędnemi, w tem, co ich główną zaletę i ważność stanowi. – Jego przymiot główny nie polega wcale na owej specyalności, ale właśnie na połączeniu różnych, spornych zdolności i w tej wielkiej całości, w tem uzupełnieniu właśnie, cała jego wartość przewyższająca Webera, i w swoim rodzaju geniuszem pierwszorzędnym go pasująca; zawisła. Tak samo ma się rzecz co do Liszta. – Jeszcze raz naśladować dawnych, współzawodniczyć z niemi w tem, co już do ostateczności wydoskonalili i zużyli, byłoby głupiem przeżuwaniem. To należy do przeszłości. Nowych dróg szukać, o takowe się rozbijać, jest calem powołaniem, zasługą i powinnością geniuszu, i w tem ich różnica od talentu, że ten jest konserwatystą, nowych dróg się lęka i tylko na obecnem stanowisku dalej działać usiłuje; geniusz, '' tę miarę, którą zwykł rzeczy mierzyć, sam z sobą przynosi. '' Jest to koło, w którem przyszłoby się ciągle kręcić, gdyby powyższe zdanie uzasadnionem zostało. Gdybyśmy o postępie chcieli wnosić tylko z samych konsekwencyj rozumowych tych, co nas poprzedzili, w takim razie każdy rozsądnie myślący mógłby go uskutecznić. Każdy postęp jest przed wszystkiem czynem twórczym, w który najprzód trzeba uwierzyć, by go później dowieść rozumowo. Oto jest tajemnica '' wiary '' jako takiej, i pod tym względem niezaprzeczenie wiara stoi wyżej od wiedzy, jak kościół z wielką trafnością naucza. To więc co się rzekło o Wagnerze, odnosi się i do Liszta. Nie w melodyjnej sile, choć i ta innym dostoi, zależy jego główna potęga, ale właśnie w zestrojeniu, jak wyżej rzekłem kilku pierwiastków sztuki w jedną całość samodzielną, a co się, w zupełnie nowem świetle, w którem wszystko inne nowo wydaje, choćby się w odosobnieniu od całości oderwanem, objawiło. Całość, z innego ziarna powstała i wyłączność tylko w tem zrozumieniu, z zasady rzekłbym, można trafnie osądzić. I tak, sama wyłączność i oryginalność dawnych, bywała u nich osobistemi wadami i podmiotowościami własnemi mianowana. Konsekwentnie do tego, dzieła Liszta przedstawiają się w całości dopiero tem, czem są. Chcąc stworzyć nowe, trzeba było nowem nie starem począć, i tak wystąpić, jak się wystąpiło. Nie można zasmakować w zaletach nowych, nie przekonawszy się o wadach dawnych otworów. Na tym święcie, jak rzekłem, nie ma nic absolutnego. Piękne zaiste było to zatonięcie w muzykę; ten żywotny nastrój, zamożność melodyj, powodujący ową śpiewność dawnej opery. Jest jednak coś wyższego nad to rozpływanie się w melodyi, i o wiele wyżej stoi ideał Wagnera. Dawniej, jedynie muzykalnemu usposobieniu zadość czyniono – dziś, całość ducha zadowolnić usiłujemy. Jakkolwiek dziwnem wydać się to może, widzę w tem dowód rozszerzenia postępowej drogi. Utwory Liszta i Wagnera ręka w rękę stoją u steru obecnej muzyki i ściślejszy z niemi stosunek przekonał mnie, że pod każdym względem stoją przy mistrzach dawnej szkoły, z tą samą wydatnością i temże uzasadnieniem, co dawniejsi w swoim rodzaju. Zebrawszy wszystkie głosy, jakie się w tej mierze ozwały, zapatrywania i zapoznania, jakie nastąpiły, ciekawem będzie dostrzedz, jak pewne przeczuwanie ich prawdy, bez zrozumienia istotnego w tym gwarze się przebija u skłonnych ku zgodzie w sposób co raz pozytywniejszy, u przeciwników w manierze w karykaturę przechodzącą. Najprzód dostrzeżono żywotnej różnicy między nowem a starem, w tem mianowicie, w czem nowo nie dostoi staremu, bez uwzględnienia nowszych zdobyczy i rezultatów (na co tu głównie uwagę zwrócić usiłowałem); widać najprzód to, co w innym sposobie dawniejsi sędziowie o Mozarcie, Beethowenie, Goetem i Szyllerze z ujemnego stanowiska wyrzekli, nie to zaś w czem im potomność wymierzyła sprawiedliwość, i co ich na należnych im piedestałach postawiło, jako twórcze geniusze narodu. W takich sądach zwykł bywać atom prawdy, tyle, ile jej dostrzedz może ten, co z powierzchni sądzi o głębiach. Tacy sędziowie mają racyą, jak ów sędzia uwertury Beethowena do Leonory, którego recenzya dziś jako świetny okaz głupoty czytaną bywa (zrobił on główny zarzut, że przybycie gubernatora winno oznaczyć solo trąby). Istotnie, ta uwertura Beethowena już nie jest mozartowską. Nie jest to już spokój zwierciadła cichego jeziora, nie ilość obrachowana do formy niezbędna, to wszystko '' „przepadło w głębiach i potędze wyrazu, w burzach namiętności ''. Pod takim względem Beethowen stoi za Mozartom o tyle, o ile nie można być wraz Aleksandrem i Dyogonesem, i ów sapient, co mierzył Beethowena, miał atom racyi. To tylko, w czem Beethowen przed Mozartem stoi i w czem mu Mozart nie dostoi, '' to tylko '' uszło jego uwadze. Podobni sędziowie sądzili braki Liszta, bez uwzględnienia jego przymiotów. Gdy więc pewne pismo belletrystyczne orzekło, że kompozycye Liszta są illustracyą muzykalną cudzych poetycznych kreacyj, jest to równie słuszne i równie fałszywe spostrzeżenie, jak sądy owego artystarcha uwertury do Leonory. Tylko powierzchowny pogląd w tem się przebija, nic więcej. Postępowiej, zrozumiałej wyraża się E. v. Elterlein, w broszurce swojej p. t.: „Beethowena Symphonien nach ihrem idealen Inhalt,” Symfonie Beethovena po ich doskonałej treści. (Drezno u Bauera); ale i ten po powierzchni się ugania, i nie udało mu się rozciąć węzła, za rozwiązaniem którego mógł to, co przeczuwał, dowieźć i oznaczyć. I tak niektóre jego spostrzeżenia nie są bez trafności, jednak w ten sposób, że najprzód wykazuje braki, bez przymiotów. Zupełnie na takiem stanowisku znajduje się on mówiąc między innemi: „W Liszcie nie spotykamy się z indywidualnością twórczą nowego świata uczuciowego, ale widzimy w nim największego mistrza co do rozumu, czy dowcipu muzykalnego (des musikalischen Esprit), muzykalnej wszechstronności, dojrzały to owoc periodu rozumowej muzyki, której twórcą był Szopen (!!) Dziwić się zaiste potrzeba, dla czego posługuje się słowem „esprit.” Myślał zupełnie co innego jak napisał. Nie uwzględnić w Liszcie charakterystyki, właściwej żywiołowi germańskiemu, tego utonięcia w głębi uczucia, jak u Szumana, całego świata demoniczności porywającej, która sama z siebie sprawy sobie nie zdaje, choć porywa, i tej siły, która samodzielnie rwie się i wypracowuje z ciemności ku światłu i drogami nowemi wkracza na przestwór estetyki, nie pojąć tej jasnej, olśniewającej treści, gwałtownego prądu namiętności, głębokości znaczenia i rdzenia duchowego w ogóle, prześlepić rozległość horyzontu, liczne przymioty, z których każdy nieco dalekim jest z pojęciem i definicyą słowa „Esprit.” – dowodzi tylko, że jak wielu innych, nie wżył się dotąd w te dzieła, że jako muzykowi nie przeszły w krew i kości i że ich wewnętrznie wcale nie przetrawił; sama strona programowa w błąd go wprowadziła tak, że mu uszły wszystkie inne. Dalej nie wchodzę w szczegóły inne polemicznego charakteru; dotknąłem tylko strony głównej, dowodzącej, jak grube powłoki nieporozumienia dzielą słuchaczy dobrej woli od trafnego wyjścia z przeczenia ku zasadzie istotnej (aus dem negativen in’s positive). Na tem kończymy tę uwagę. Z tego, co się tu rzekło, wnieść można ostatecznie, o jaki krok naprzód posunął Liszt muzykę przez dane utwory, jak przeważny wpływ wywarł na polu instrumentacyi, odpowiadający temu, czego Wagner, jako reformator muzyki dramatycznej (opery) dokonał. O ile oczywistem jest, jak wielka przyszłość czeka dramatyczne twory Wagnera, tak niemniej Liszt przemieni! instrumentalną muzykę przez swe indywidualne kreacye, nowe zupełnie, zmuszające formę do poddania się tej indywidualności; i jego obca, (t. j. innej narodowości) natura, przyczyniła się do wydźwignięcia się z jednostronności jednego kierunku, (jak tego przykład widzimy w ostatniej epoce Szumana). Bywałem także tego zdania, że ów zwrot ku stronie zewnętrzno-muzykalnej (t. j. programowej) ogólnie czas nasz cechującej , cofnie i osłabi instrumentacyą. Mamy jednak dowód, że twórczość nie dorywcza, nie kapryśna, tylko bliższego oznaczenia wymaga, by podnieść i wzmocnić to, czego się dotknie, choć kształt przemieni. Czasy obecne niesprzyjają samym marzeniom romantycznym i kołysaniom się w ulubionych wyrazach jednego kierunku. W dziełach Liszta powstał ideał, duchowi czasu odpowiedni. To powzięcie programu, złączenie świadomości z nieświadomością (bewussten und unbewussten), ożywiło właśnie muzykę instrumentalną dla nas i dla potomnych. Na końcu, niech mi się godzi dotknąć znaczenia obecnej chwili i twórczości jej muzykalnej. Epokę naszą nazywają często czasem Epigonów, odmawiając jej dalszego powołania i samodzielnej produkcyi. O ile jedni z trójnoga to zapowiadają, o tyle drudzy zuchwale przeczą. Mam zaszczyt liczyć się do ostatnich. Nie chodzi mi o walkę i zwycięztwo, ale o wyświecenie tego, co mam za prawdę. Wyznawcy powyższej teoryi sami przynoszą swe '' świadectwo ubóstwa. '' Jak dawni racyonaliści (w ścisłem znaczeniu tego wyrazu, t. j. racyonaliści teologii protestanckiej), przeczyli idealność i chrześciaństwa, nie mogąc się wznieść do jego wzniosłości i potęgi, bo to, co najwyższe, chcieli ściągnąć w dół i spłaszczyć tłumaczeniem najgrubszej zmysłowości (hausbackendsten Erklärungen), bo im brakło na zapale, uniesieniu ducha w wyższe sfery i na fantazyi, by to, co najwznioślejsze, „biblią,” pojąć, tak tutaj epigonowie, wychodzą na jaw, bo nie mają w sobie zasobów moralnych, dających ufność w przyszłość, która już w części sama jest rękojmią przeszłości. Jest jednak jeszcze w narodzie naszym dość potężna siła twórcza, a jeżeli powołanym danem bywa wieszczyć losy ludzkości w dalekie stulecia, czemuż na polu sztuki mielibyśmy zostać epigonami?! Niestety są tego smutne przykłady. To jednak po wszystkie czasy się objawiały. One dalej prowadzą to, co stwierdzają geniusze, często przeczuwają tylko. Takie szkoły grupowały się wkoło wszystkich mistrzów, stanowiąc chwilową ciszę, ale zarazem rozpowszechnienie tego, co się zdobyło i uzasadniło. – Tacy epigonowie, oczewiście większe mają pole działania, niż naprzykład obecni kompozytorowie włoscy, żywiący nas ledwie okruchami zbieranemi ze stołu poprzedników swoich. Niemniej jednak prąd postępu w sztuce istnieje i ci co mu przeczą nieznajomości rzeczy danych dowodzą. Zbywa nam zawsze jeszcze na poglądzie na całość, bo zbywa na szczegółach, o sądy postronne, otaczające, zawadzamy, co pogląd na ogół utrudnia, uniemożliwia. Tym sposobem uchodzi nam wszystko, co się przyczynia do ugruntowania prawdziwego sądu i łatwo wchodzi się na krzywą drogę. I tak naprzykład we względzie poezyj. W każdym razie zbywa w niej na pewnem „nowem” stanowisku wznioślejszem, jednak rozwój ciągły ma miejsce i wiele rzeczy zmieniło się do dni Schillera i Goetego, (??) mianowicie co do dramatu. Znakomite talenta licznie w tym zawodzie działają, i oczewistą jest rzeczą, że ideał, do którego dążymy, nie jest czysto klasyczny. Co do malarstwa, Niemcy i Francya posiadają dziś utwory, mogące się mierzyć z najświetniejszemi epokami przeszłości, mianowicie pod względem krajobrazów, w innych rodzajach niemniej się wydoskonalono. Co do rzeźby, sądzę, że mimo świetnych talentów przeszłego stulecia, nie możemy się mierzyć ze staremi Grekami. A jednak i w tem nowy nastał kierunek i po części już się odezwał w zastosowaniu. Dalej spojrzawszy na pole umiejętności, dość wskazać na szczyt, na którym stanęły nauki przyrodnicze. Już Goethe pod tym względem, porównuje się wędrowcem, przewidującym poranek i zmuszony raptem się odwrócić, gdyż blasku jego wzrastającego znieść nie może. Ależ i o filozofij, która zdała się zamarłą w Niemczech, postąpiono o wiele od czasu Hegla, który przez lat czterdzieści panował nad niemieckiemi umysłami. Naturalnie, że wielcy mistrze nie mogą zaraz mieć równych sobie następców. Czasu potrzeba do przejścia okresów. Rzeczą główną jest, że ku nowemu dążą umysły. Oczewistem jest, że obecnie muzyka stanowi jedną z najokazalszych gałęzi twórczości ludzkiej. W zawodzie muzykalnym, najdzielniejsze indywidualności są czynne, i ów rozwój, który się poczyna w XVIII. wieku, dotąd się ostatecznie nie wypełnił. Zaprawdę, można naszą epokę nazwać, epoką ważenia się i przechodu, ale epoką epigonów, nazwać ją żadną miarą nie można. Stało się modą tylko, lubować sobie w tej rezygnacyj, tak jak modą bywa, litowanie się nad bezpłodnością umysłową północnej Ameryki, dla tego, że wielkie tam początki uczyniono. Zwykle dostrzegamy to, co się wypełniło, a nie widziemy tego, co kiełkuje i walczy ku światłu! W ten sposób, tą razą streściłem spostrzeżenie moje. To jednak uważam jako pracę wstępną, różniącą przyszłość tem, co się później rozwinie. Ale poczekać i postąpić trzeba. To, cośmy rzekli, mogło się przyczynić do utrwalenia sądów. Przede-wszystkiem uznanie nowego stanowiska w sztuce, nowej szkoły, wywalczone być musi, co tylko z postępem czasu nastąpić może. Nie to jest jedynym celem naszej pracy, służymy sztuce jako całej, ale tą razą tej gałązi, która najbardziej łaknie uwzględnienia i opieki, to nam jest celem ważnym. Najważniejszym zaś, by całość sztuki, jej produkcya uniknęły wszelkiego skażenia, wsteczności i sądów doradczych, aby sztuka w obec czasu naszego, zajęła równie trwałe, ważne i uświęcone stanowisko, jak je zajmuje umiejętność, państwo, kościół i wszelkie hierarchie najdroższej ludzkości. Że zaś poczet nowych utworów oczekuje wybitna inteligencya, i że jeszcze wybitniejsza przyszłość ją czeka, że jej uznanie otwiera nam pole ku osiągnięciu tego powszechnego celu, na podstawie społecznego życia umysłowego, więc i ten cel sam przez się staje się w następstwie środkiem ku dalszym celom. Zadanie to jest tak wielkie i dosadne, że tylko nierozumiejący lub zarozumiali, mogą nam w powyższych dążnościach odmówić pomocy. :: Zaczęte w Wróblewicach, :: Skończone w Tivoli i Subjaco w Styczniu 1870 r. Kategoria:Franz Brendel